


Sleeping Habit

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a panicked gay, Comedy, Crack, I need some woolix right now, Kinda, M/M, Mostly Humour, Romance, and a tease, angsty, because why not, but it's fine I promise, definitely rated, hinted woolix, minho is confident, or maybe Minho is the panicked gay, probably rated later on?, sleeping habit, tiny little angsty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: It was no secret to the members – and the fans – that Chan had a messed up sleeping schedule. What the members didn't know, though, was that he was quite a light sleeper and a simple call of his name could make him jump out of bed. It wasn't a bad habit per se, nothing to be ashamed of, but it was bothering enough to hide from the prankster he was living with.The problem was that his habit combined with Minho's made it a bit too difficult for him to survive his well-hidden crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new Stray Kids attempt~  
> With ChanxMinho! this is aimed to be a fun story, so don't take toooo seriously ^^  
> Enjoy!

It was no secret to the members – and the fans – that Chan had a messed up sleeping schedule. What the members didn't know, though, was that he was quite a light sleeper and a simple call of his name could make him jump out of bed. It wasn't a bad habit per se, nothing to be ashamed of, but it was bothering enough to hide from the prankster he was living with.

It hadn’t been too hard to hide for the time he shared a room with Woojin. The oldest member had developed a special skill with through his trainee period. He could sleep with lights on and a whole party going on next door without batting an eye open. Nothing could wake him up once he was sleeping.

Things changed when they started their very first tour.

As usual, he roomed with Changbin. The rapper was used to his late-night work and random questions at four in the morning. When right in after their first concert his temporary roommate ended up finding out his habit, he didn’t think too much. He wasn’t sure Changbin really understood what it meant and he had a whole list of blackmail material he never used, so he thought it wouldn’t be a problem.

It was a simple sleeping habit, nothing to be ashamed of and a lot of the younger members had way worse habits. He really had no reason to worry, he thought.

In the silent room, an impish whisper raised up softly.

“And this wakes Chan up?”

Chan jumped on his bed. His heart raced and he opened his eyes. Lights off, he waited to accustom to the darkness and looked around. He saw two trembling shadows in the corner along with muffled giggles ringing in the silence.

“Jisung?” He called, recognizing, without doubt, the distinctive modulation of Jisung's laugh. “What are you doing?” He asked again when he didn't receive any answer.

Despite the darkness, he could almost see the twinkle in his eyes and the smirk of the man who was now standing in front of him.

“Don't mind us, we're just passing by~” Jisung chanted as he came closer.

Chan could hear his joking tone in the short sentence.

“In my room?”

“We were just checking something.”

“In the middle of the night?” Jisung chuckled, Chan breathed heavily, still groggy.

“I was talking with Changbinnie about the new song.”

“And this is why you woke me up?”

“We were just talking when you woke up,” Jisung glanced toward Changbin, encouraging him to confirm.

Chan sighed and dropped back into the mattress. He closed his eyes, hands on his face.

“Sounded like you did it on purpose.”

Jisung smiled impishly, “Sorry hyung, experience.”

Playfully, the older put his forefinger in front of his mouth and shook his chin toward Minho who was peacefully sleeping in the second bed of the room.

“In my sleep?” Chan said in a lower tone.

He didn't even seem pissed or surprised. It wasn't really an unexpected situation at all. Jisung was kind of professional with weird and unthinkable experienced.

“As I said, Bin and I were talking about the lyrics I wrote yesterday because he said it wasn’t realistic and too cheesy – of course they're not, he's just completely unable to understand poetry…”

“Shorten version please, I'm too tired for that,” he cut with a whine, knowing the gabble could last long with Jisung.

The youngest of three squeaked in fake shock and pouted, “You’re all so mean with me.”

“Jisung, It’s 8 AM, I came back four hours and I wanna sleep, and that's what people usually do in the morning when they can.”

“As if You – out of all people – ever sleep since you moved in this room.”

“Well as you can see, I switched off my computer a few hours ago, so that's exactly what I’m trying to do.”

“You know that's not what I mean,” Jisung teased, an eyebrow raised with amusement.

Chan looked up with a sigh, he didn't want to argue. It was way too late for a talk with Jisung and even more for a debate or teasing session. The younger seemed to notice as decided to give up and cooperate.

“In short, Changbin told me you wake up immediately when you hear your name,” Jisung explained, way too amused by a simple talk so early in the morning.

“What?” Chan squealed. He didn’t like where this was going.

“He noticed during the tour and gladly shared the information.”            

“Could be a coincidence.”

“It could be. Which is why I wanted to check by myself, but I didn’t have too,” Jisung concluded, ignoring Changbin who was literally self-palming through the partially open door. “I guess he was right – for once. That's really funny because you don't bulge when I'm singing beside you, but can wake up with a whisper of your name. It also means I can piss you off if I want to with only one word! I feel so nice knowing it...” Jisung said excitedly.

“Okay, so you're happy? Now let me go back to sleep. I sleep badly enough lately.”

“Oh...” the squirrel-boy bit his cheek to restrain from squeezing his satisfaction. “See, you were the one who didn't want share room with me. In the end, Minho is worst, isn't he?” Jisung began to talk again, not planning to leave soon.

Chan shooed him out and buried his head in the pillow. Not offended one bit, Jisung giggled again and left the room, happy that he had been able to verify by himself Changbin's theory.

It was right, Chan thought when the latter already left. When they changed the rooms and he ended up with Minho, Chan truly thought he could handle it. He thought he would spend time with the dancer and get some rest with the help of his constant nagging – Minho’s way to care about people. Obviously, he failed.

Insomnia, really, was a b*tch.

With their schedule, he was too tired to waste his few hours of sleep. He was falling asleep as late as usual and still woke up every night in the middle of his sleep, wrapped in the darkness and silence of the room.

Each day, he tried to find out what could have woken him, without success. Without thinking, his eyes lingered a bit longer than usual on this sleeping boy on the other bed, enjoying the sound of the quiet breath and the softness of his face. It took too long for him to notice his mid-night behaviour rekindled every day more the love he kept mute deep down his heart since what felt like forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huhhh sorry, it's short, but I'll try to post the next one soon!   
> Can you guys see where this is going??? *wiggles eyebrows*

The first time Chan truly realised his sleeping habit wasn't so bad was when he went back to the dormitory one night – morning – around half past two.

He had been working late with an independent arranger at the company but it wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary and nobody really paid him any attention. In all cases, it was the first time he came back late without pulling an all-nighter since he started sharing a room with Minho and he didn't expect to spot him in such a position.

He knew Minho was one to sleep and wake up early, so he guessed he would be either almost waking up with his interruption or at the contrary wrapped in a deep sleep. It didn’t take him long for him to notice it was the latter, but it took him a good minute to catch Minho’s sleeping habit.

And yet, thanks to his bandmates, he knew quite a lot about sleeping habits.

He shared a room with Jisung for a long time and after few days only he saw how much the guy could move in his sleep. Almost like a clock, he literally rotated in the bed, ending up in the middle of the night with arms and legs out of the mattress and the sheet in the ground. It was fun, and sometimes he wondered if he could guess the hour just looking at Jisung's position if ever he woke up during the night, but he never found it troublesome or embarrassing; Just enough to annoy a bit Jisung when he didn't know what else he could say.

Changbin, he caught him on the car probably someday during their trainee period. Mouth and eyes wide open, the rapper was acting the same every time he fell asleep. The funniest part was probably the frowns the others were giving at him realising it gave off the weird feeling of a living-dead. Chan never forgot to burst out every time he could see the ridiculous expression on the handsome face. Even though, it was not something he would think about when he could open his eyes.

It was nothing more than a recurrent and ephemeral joke.

Woojin was known to be able to sleep anywhere. It hadn't taken a long time to note the way he gnashes his teeth. He only understood during their tour that he was louder when he was exhausted. Chan didn't really pay attention more than necessary. It was too boring, too common. It would be better if he could have been snoring, then he would have had something more substantial, but his wish was never granted. And with Chan's deep sleep, Woojin wasn't even able to wake him up.

A few of the other kids were sometimes snoring or mumbling, but it was so normal Chan never had the heart to make fun of it – except maybe when Hyunjin was growling in his sleep because it was indeed fun.

It was his first time being in the same room with Minho, but he knew for sure that the older was sleep talking. He heard it a lot from Jisung and Felix and noticed it himself a few times in the car. It was usually about boring stuff like his cats, choreographies, songs or schedules and he didn't really pay attention until then. I wasn’t enough for him to care, not even enough material to tease him when he was in the mood to.

Actually, that was why up until now, Chan thought his sleeping habit was the most awful one. It wasn't something big or loud, but it was a bother when he desperately needed rest and it was weird.

He didn't like to feel weird and hated that he couldn't change his habit by his own will.

 

Then again, Minho's hidden habit was … totally unexpected.

When he entered their room, Chan didn’t switch on the light since Minho was already sleeping, he didn't want to risk waking him up. The room was dark, so he let the door heading toward the corridor open to have enough light to find his clothes and change.

It took him some time to understand what was going on.

A ray of light bath the room from the half-open door and his eyes stopped right away on the man he supposed to be asleep in the bed. Chan heard some babbles and grunts but didn't catch any sentences.

Minho had always been a bit weird – Chan still wondered from time to time why he crushed on the guy out of all people – but his habit was freaking weirder than any other he ever encountered.

Legs crossed and arms up, he was shaking actively his hands. He heard him a bit louder and understood that he held something against someone in his sleep – Seungmin, according to the whiny noises he made. Chan wasn’t sure it was normal to feel a tiny bit envious of the younger singer.

The dancer kept complaining, Felix’s Korean name thrown in the middle of the complaints. Chan wasn’t sure to understand but it sounded like something along the lines of them not caring about him and hurting his paternal instinct by ignoring his lovely precious babies.

As if he didn't whinge enough in the past few weeks. Every member heard the story at least fifty times and none of them was ready to admit they didn’t know about his last car either, too afraid to provoke another storm of whines and protests. Those times, Minho had been fully awake for sure.

Right now, however, Minho seemed to be fully unwinding as he made a few kicking moves in the air with his right leg, throwing away the poor pillow that rested there for unknown reasons. When he stopped pestering the fictional Seungmin in his dream, Minho crossed his arms against his chest and pouted.

The silence remained during few seconds only and he said something that Chan identified as ‘Get out, I’m gonna shower'. That was also when he began to take off his clothes and sing happily under his imaginary shower. From that moment on, Chan understood that instead of sleep talking, Minho was actually sleep-living his dream out loud. Was that counted as somnambulism? Maybe Chan was kinda grateful to not be in his dream right now, who knows what could have happened.

When every piece of clothes Minho had fallen on the floor, Chan watched with his mouth wide open. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shadow dancing along with the humming of their songs. Minho's body was uncovered and the rippling of the blanket didn't hide a lot of his body curves. He was beautiful and his body looked soft and warm. With the slight lighting, it felt surrealist to be able to look at him, as if he had been admiring a painting come alive coated by enthralling music.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a presence in his back, which made him jump in surprise, and perhaps, a bit of guilt.

“Woojin-ah...” he whispered when he recognized the familiar features.

“Are you okay? Why do you leave the door open?”

“I …”

He didn't answer, but Woojin followed his gaze and understood immediately.

“Oh, shower Time!” Woojin whispered with his accented English, amused by the dancer’s unexpected movements. “Minho is really one of a kind. It’s surprising when you don't know about it, but you’ll get used to it.”

“What is ‘it’?”

“You know,” he gestured toward the younger one still moving in the bed, “like, he’s often sleep-talking, but if you give him space enough, he tends to... sleep acting.” Woojin laughed. “The fun part is that you know what comes through his mind and it can become pretty good blackmail material.”

“It never bothered you?”

“Well, you know how deep is my sleep, I need much more than him singing in his sleep to wake up and I promised to never tell to anyone. It was fine for both of us, which is why we shared a room for so long. I was actually surprised he accepted to share the room with you in the first place. No wonder you would find out one day.”

Chan stayed quiet, unfazed by Woojin's comment, too focused on Minho and lost in his own thoughts.  

 “Isn't it a bit… disturbing to witness?” He asked after a while.

“Usually not, but it can be in some particular cases,” he smirked and lifted his eyebrows to give a hint about what he meant.

Chan's eyes widened and he wanted to protest but Woojin continued.

“I’m joking. Don’t be so tense Channie,” he said with a hand patting his shoulder. “By the way, he's not really loud or anything. Except when he falls from the bed.”

Woojin smiled fondly at the memory and looked toward Chan who pouted a bit. He frowned and brushed his back softly. “If it bothers you, we can still change, you know. I'm pretty sure Jisung or Felix won't mind switching again.”

“No need to…”

“I bore this for one year, I'm used to it already. And as I said, once I sleep, I don't wake up easily.”

“Neither do I,” Chan stated quickly to convince his friend.

“Good, no problem then.”

“I suppose,” Chan agreed, looking away again.

“Then you should go back to bed and sleep Channie ~ it's late already and you know we can’t function properly if our leader is not ready to operate.

Chan nodded and obeyed. Despite the irresistible scene right next to him, he managed to look away and lay on his bed. Lulled by Minho's sweet voice, he never found it so easy to reach Morpheus arm.


	3. Chapter 3

When a few days later Minho went to the living room in the morning, everything was unusually lit up. He wasn't the first one to wake up – 90% of the time Seungmin was – but when they didn’t have schedules in common, the members were doing their own stuff outside or in their respective rooms, leaving the common area all for him to use.

Surprisingly today, the room was not empty and he found the last person he expected to be there.

 “Woojin-hyung? Already awake?”

“Humpf,” the oldest member frowned, hiding a bit more in the plaid he was rolled up in.  

“Maybe not so much. What are you doing here? Didn’t you sleep well?”

“I slept well. At least until Hyunjin sneaked in my bed to avoid Jeongin who was trying to wake him up and I ended up with both of them fighting with my pillows… Why did change our rooms again? You were a better roommate...” Woojin complained.

“I sure was!” Minho agreed with a grin, “Where are they now?”

“Probably still in My bed, probably back to sleep now that they kicked me out of my own room.”

Minho wanted to laugh out loud, but he was pretty sure sleepy Woojin wouldn't find the joke as funny as he felt it was. Woojin was talkative and understanding but he had some malfunction with his sense of humour in the morning. To prevent any attack he preferred to change the topic to a safer one.

“Where's Chan?” Minho asked as he walked to the kitchen.

“Sleeping too, I guess,” Woojin answered with a yawn. Laid on the couch, he hugged a pillow in his arm, visibly ready to fall asleep once again. “He came back late again.”

“I see.”

Minho took a plate in the fridge with some kimbap and poured some soup in a bowl. As it heated up, he looked absent-mindedly at the tray swirl.

“I hope Chan-hyung is okay,” he mumbled for himself.

“Why wouldn't he?” Jisung asked right behind his back.

Minho jumped and almost crushed his back against the kitchen’s counter.

“Jisung! Don't scare me like that!”

“You're easily scared man, I wasn't trying to surprise anyone. Not my fault you were too lost in your thoughts to hear me come in.”

“I didn't expect you to be here, that’s all. You're usually lifeless all the morning,” Minho teased as he took off the bowl from the microwave.

“Why wouldn't Chan be okay?” Jisung ignored the teasing and asked again. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” the dancer replied a bit too fast. “He looks tired and he probably doesn’t sleep too well."

Jisung nodded with a smirk, “Did you take advantage of him all night long while we were busy working??” he smirked.

Minho's eyes widen and he shouted in shock.

 “What are you talking about stupid squirrel?! I was with Lix and Hyunjin yesterday evening!”

Jisung laughed and patted Minho shoulder to calm him a bit.

“Wow, you’re on fire. Take it easy hyung, it's called a joke. Why do you take it so seriously?” He raised playfully an eyebrow. “You don’t have to get so worked up. Unless… You really thought about taking advantage of him?” he wiggled his eyebrows, knowing the answer all too well.

Minho punched his arm and sent him a death glare which almost made him shiver. Jisung faked a cough to look away and avoid his friend’s wrath. Minho was always playful, but not that much when he was the main subject of the joke.

“Chan-hyung looks tired. I know he’s busy and all, but I wondered if I didn’t wake him up during the night. It’s worse than usual, right? Did he tell you something?” Minho asked worryingly. “Maybe he can't sleep at all and he's too shy to tell me.”

“Minho, yesterday you were complaining about his – I quote – “never-ending nagging like the old man he is” and today you're back calling him shy? Isn't it a bit contradictory?”

“I don't see the link,” the elder despised the thought.

“Sure you don't,” Woojin sighed as he entered the kitchen too, sleep still present on his face. “He noticed your habit a few days ago. Had he been bothered, I'm pretty sure he would have told me at least.”

“Maybe...”

“What are you guys talking about?” A voice asked behind them.

“Chan!” Minho jumped for the second time of the day, almost trying to merge with the wall behind him. “Why are you here? Weren't you sleeping?”

 “I just woke up. So? What’s the topic so early in the morning?”

“We were talking about you,” Woojin explained.

“About me?” Chan’s voice sounded higher than usual and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Yeah, do you sleep well ?”

The leader cleared his throat and eluded the question. He couldn’t tell him he had a messier sleep than usual all thanks to his own weird habit. He couldn’t tell him that he was persuaded that he heard Minho call his name in his sleep and had a very hard time falling asleep again. Now, he was convinced that he dreamt everything and he clearly couldn’t voice his thoughts on the matter.

“I.. y-yeah, of course!” He stuttered, uneasy.

“You don't sound very convincing,” Jisung commented.

“Why wouldn't I?”

“You can tell me if I disturb your sleep Chan-hyung, it wouldn't be the first time. We can still change the rooms,” Minho said wrinkling his nose.

“No, Not at all. It’s no bother.”

“You'll tell me if it was the case?”

“Of course, Minho,” he emphasised the name.

Minho smiled and glanced happily toward Woojin and Jisung who had lost interest in the talk and who were going through the fridge to find something to eat.

“Chan, I'm also sorry for tonight,” he whispered, looking uncomfortable.

“Oh... no problem at all…”

“What happened tonight?” Jisung interrupted, suddenly more interested in the discussion.

“Nothing,” they both said in unison.

Jisung sniggered. “I smelled something the moment I woke up.”

“Nothing happened,” Chan clarified and Minho nodded to confirm.

“oh… sounds kinky. I understand you don't need to share~”

“No! What’s going on with you today?” Minho scowled, ready to hit him once more, but Jisung got the time to hide behind Woojin.

Jisung was not offended at all and kept laughing at Chan’s dumbfounded face and Minho’s clenched teeth. Minho swore the younger looked like a small devil-chipmunks right now.

 “I threw my pillow and blanket at his face,” the dancer admitted with a sigh.  

“During your sleep?” Woojin asked, biting in an apple he just found.

“Well... yeah. But then I was cold and I woke up right after.”

“I hope you weren't naked, for once,” the eldest joked.

“I wasn't, I had clothes on!” Minho affirmed. “Few of them, but I had,” he added softer.

“It's okay, I wasn't sleeping by the way,” Chan said to reassure him, trying his best not to remember too well the episode.

True, the unexpected attack surprised him, but he didn’t even count it as one of his current ‘problems’.

“You weren't sleeping? I wondered what you were doing…” Jisung asked in a tone that didn’t seem as innocent as he wanted to make it sound.

“I... went to the studio, and well, I wasn't asleep yet.”

“Hum ~ you left quite early though,” the rapper added teasingly, but let the topic go easily.

Woojin, on the other hand, didn’t comment and stared at Chan. His expression was calm, but his eyes told another story. As if he could see the lie, as if he knew _Why_ Chan wasn't sleeping at that time... as if he knew Chan spent some long minutes every day staring at the dancer sleeping in the bed beside him. The leader felt even tenser when he saw Woojin eyes sparkle and his lips stretch into a slightly mocking smile.

“What a strange habit Channie~,” he said before walking out in the direction of the kitchen to have his late-breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update a bit faster than usual since the chapts are quite short.  
> hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owww Sorry I was abroad for a while and couldn't update soo here is the chapt  
> I'll try to update tomorrow to make up for the delay.  
> Enjoy!

The week had been particularly tiring with the new promotions and the nine members looked drained. On the way back from a show, they shared two vans as per usual. Chan shared the van with Changbin, Felix, Minho and Woojin.

Once they settled in the van, they slouched on the seats and Changbin was the first to fell asleep. Soon after, Woojin and Minho joined them to dreamland and the rear of the car fell silent.

Eyes closed and mouth slightly open, Minho was breathing slowly without a sound. Following the movements of the car, his head rested against the window and his hair tickled his cheeks, but his face did not move.

Chan’s eyes followed the motion silently, mesmerized by the sleeping beauty on the other side of the vehicle.

“He looks peaceful, doesn't he? Seeing him like that nobody would guess he can be so agitated at night,” Felix smiled when he noticed the leader's gaze.

Chan shook his head and looked away. “How do you know about his habits?” he mumbled.

“There’s no secret between us,” Felix joked in an attempt to lighten the leader’s mood. “Woojin told me,” he clarified when he received no answer.

Chan’s attention was fixed on the window, trying hard to not drift toward the back of the car.

“Are you okay?” Felix worried by the silence. He received another nod for an answer and frowned at the unusual behaviour of his fellow Aussie boy. Today, Chan was more silent than usual. More distant too, often lost in his thoughts. It was weird because if he was sometimes shy and barely talked when he knew the focus was on his teammates, it was another deal in private where the members had a hard time to shut him up.

His silence today hinted at the possibility of some troubles. Felix hoped everything was fine and he simply was exhausted by the endless schedules he tried so hard to deal with by himself. He wished he could help Chan to carry his burden, but he knew all too well the members were all dismissed with a smile whenever they offered to help. Chan wasn’t really one to share his worries and if he refused to explain anything, he couldn’t force him to explain.

Chan wasn’t stupid and he could feel the younger’s eyes on him, probably guessing he was hiding something _and he was_ but there was no way he could say a word about it.

As if he would confess he was wasting his sleeping hours, spying on Minho, waiting for the signs of his weird habit. He could not help it. He was unable to sleep without knowing what Minho dream of the night was. He noticed quickly that Minho's dreams were often common and uninteresting, but he never succeeded to stop himself from the habit that grew fast after his discovery.

The good part of it might be how hard he worked on his new songs while waiting. Every night, with the excuse of producing, he could keep his computer on while he waited for Minho to fall in dreamy sleep. If he kept the rhythm, they might be able to release a new album next month.

He was too ashamed to say the truth out loud and too honest to lie, instead, he chose to keep quiet. He did not say a word until they reach the dormitory.

They all scampered to the building, craving for some rest. It should have been peaceful, but when the apartment was too silent, Jisung always found a way to annoy the magnae, seconded by Seungmin whenever he was too busy to do so – which was apparently the case right now.

“Hyung,” Jisung called softly, appearing beside Chan as he stared blankly at the fridge.

“Hum?” the older barely acknowledged his presence, seemingly too preoccupied.

“Chan-hyung,” Jisung repeated.

“Yeah?”

“Chris-hyung?”

“What?”

 “Dear Mr Christopher Bang...”

“Ya! Just spill it Jisung!”

Jisung giggled and stick his tong out in defiance. He was satisfied to finally be able to tear Chan out of the trance he had been in since they arrived. The atmosphere in the dorm was way better with Chan's nagging.

“Do you plan to work some more tonight?” He asked looking suddenly more serious, more mature.

Chan sighed and failed to hide his smile. “Yeah probably”.

Jisung was disappointed but nodded. “So I guess it’s useless to invite you to watch a movie with me us…”

“Sorry, I really have things to do.” Chan had the decency to look guilty as he apologised for the umpteenth movie-night he skipped this month. “Tomorrow, I promise,” he indulged.

“I take note of it. Don't you dare do the same the next time I invite you or I’ll start to be seriously offended,” Jisung added half-teasingly, half-serious, “You better work well because I swear I won't spare you.”

They both smiled and Jisung left to join the ones who were already arguing on what to watch. As he left, another member approached him and it didn’t take him long to notice it wasn't good news for him.

“Working? Really? Isn’t it what you’ve been doing literally every night for the past week?” Changbin asked, “without me or Jisung too.”

“I’m too tired for this conversation I think…”

“Too tired, really? I wonder what you do at night... I doubt work is your only problem” Changbin teased, standing next to him.

Chan wondered if every single soul in the house already knew about his damn crush on their leader dancer because it awfully sounded like it.

“You know well enough how this week had been and I admit I probably should have slept more, but I had other things to do.”

“Oh Really? Tell me about it,” Changbin said with an eyebrow raised.

“Can you please stop insinuating… whatever you’re insinuating,” Chan scolded, glancing toward Minho who was now heading toward the bar to drink.

“What do I insinuate?”

“Changbin…” he almost whined. “Please.”

“Let me be serious here, you need rest, Chan. I don’t know what is really going on, but I can tell you sleep deprived right now and it’s not healthy. We are worried about you, you know.”

Chan noticed the sincerity in his eyes and hugged his old friend. “Thanks.”

“If it can help…” Changbin started and Chan shivered with anticipation, already feeling what was coming, “We could film Minho. It would make a funny movie when we don’t know what to watch.”

Chan looked outraged, partly by the idea, partly because Changbin _Knew_. Before he had time to react, Minho walked toward the rapper and flicked his forehead.

“It hurts!”

“You should not make stupid suggestions then.”

“That's because you can't see yourself when you’re sleeping. I bet we could win a prize for the best comedy.”

Minho warned him with killing eyes that could have frightened anybody but apparently, Changbin was in a daring mood as he wasn’t stopped by the glare.

“Remember last time in Manila? When you fell asleep and humpppgfffffff.”

The end of Changbin’s sentence got lost in the void as Minho’s hand pressed firmly against the rapper’s mouth, effectively keeping him quiet. Chan wondered why he never thought of that solution whenever the loud 2racha were getting on his nerves.

Eyes wide and cheeks blushing, Minho punched Changmin’s arm again with his free hand and flashed his brightest innocent smile.

“Don't listen to him. He's a freak.”

Minho looked uneasy and Changbin was clearly smiling behind his hand. This kind of interaction between them was not very common, Chan noted. Most of the time, Minho was the only one who could intimidate their Dark Changbin, yet he looked so proud and the older of the two clearly wanted to hit him more but seemed to hold back. Eventually, he dragged him out of the room, some loud complaints following them until they were out of sight.

 

This night, Chan ended up changing his plans. He went to sleep directly and did not wait for Minho to go to bed like he did a bit too often. Instead, he tried everything to sleep before the beautiful dancer came into the bedroom.

From now on, he had to stop his stalking activity, he decided. It was not sane, he should not keep his unhealthy stalker-ish behaviour.

From now on, he will never observe Minho when he was sleeping, never listen to his sleep-acting and talking. He had to move on.  

Never... was what he thought.

Though apparently, he couldn’t really control himself, especially when fate was against him.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I just... stepped up the game (lolz Kinda), so if you're uncomfortable with suggestiveness, I recommend you to skip XD  
> -there's literally nothing tho I might have to change the rating soon

Chan kept his words for several days and didn’t watch Minho sleeping, busying himself in the studio or the gym instead. Not that he didn’t _Want_ to, of course, but he had enough will to lock the thought deep in his mind.

Except for the nights they had schedules to keep, he went home even later than usual, sometimes sleeping on the sofa at the company and when exhaustion was taking over, he headed straight to bed when they reached home and slept right away. He occasionally gave himself some time to read, listen to some music or watch a movie with the others but never more, afraid to be awake when the dancer was going to bed.

The result was good. He managed to rest more than before and still worked enough to keep his title as the worst workaholic of the house.  It wasn’t too bad.

Sleeping early also had its advantage, allowing him to be the first to wake up as well and avoid the morning crisis he often faced.

It was good since he didn't need any more to fight Changbin out of the shower or kick Hyunjin out of bed upon Seungmin’s request when he wasn’t really awake himself. Those mornings also allowed him to get breakfast before anyone else, therefore, he could eat as much as he wanted without the others trying to take his food... okay, he had to fix and/or pay for his own meals and couldn’t pretend to be asleep, waiting for Minho to feed him some meat from the plates, but he couldn’t ask for too much.

With the amount of workout he had lately, he also noticed he couldn't be physically better, which brought him some compliments on the way. Who was it to refuse compliments anyway?

Everything would be perfect if he didn’t feel so worked up. Nothing bad, really, but for the short time he ~~stalked~~ admired Minho sleeping, he grew used to this short moment of intimacy. Even if it wasn't a shared time, he felt empty without this peaceful one-to-one time with his feelings.

A few times, a daring thought crossed his mind: wake up in the middle of the night. Just once, just to check, to see, only two or three minutes nothing more, he kept repeating to himself.

He never did it though and fought the desire each time the idea occurred, convincing himself he wasn’t desperate enough to be so stupid. He became kind of pro in auto-persuasion, but it didn’t suppress the hole his felt now that he barely spent any time with Minho.

 

This night, he went to bed –relatively– early; a reward for the work he completed this week. He learnt from Felix that he, Hyunjin and Minho had to work on choreography and the news looked like a blessing. He was sure to have all the time he wanted to erase his weird idea and take some time for himself before falling asleep.

He did fell asleep easily, his head lying beside the phone he was still holding, but he didn't expect such interference in his plan.

He was pretty sure he had been caught in a dream when a high-pitched squeal of his name made him jump out of his bed.

“Ch-Chan!”

Minho's voice was surprised and slightly trembling. He sounded uneasy in a way Minho rarely sounded. He stopped and didn't talk for a few seconds. More than the lack of honorific, the silence that followed was even more disturbing.

“Minho?” Chan asked, his pulse going crazy with the heavy sound of Minho’s panicked breathing.

No answer came, only this uneven respiration and crunch from the wood, probably the one from the bed.

The sound came from the second bed of the room. Everything was dark and he didn't need to look at the clock to guess it was the middle of the night. He blinked a few times before he grew used to the darkness.

The human form that he guessed was Minho on the mattress wasn’t moving, only clenching on his blanket up to his face.

He began to worry, this was definitely not right.

“I... you... you can’t just come in when I’m showering!” Minho added nervously.

Chan blinked again, lack of understanding this time. He looked with more attention, just to see his body curve a bit.

“I… it’s different, I allowed Jisung because he’s a baby, You can’t come in,” he heard before the blanket covered any other word that followed. “Just leave...” he begged, whining escaping his mouth through the fabric.

He heard a relieved sigh and the dancer’s breathing started to slow again as it grew deeper.

A lot of thoughts muddled up in his mind and he cursed himself for the wrong interpretation he _Almost_ allowed himself think of.

It took Chan long enough to understand Minho was truly asleep. Now that he had time to replay the scene over again, it kinda reminded him of the surprise he had in the morning when he entered the bathroom ready to shower and found a very little dressed Minho. Minho had been ready to go in the stall and looked even more uncomfortable than him when he kicked him out. He didn’t remember anything along the lines Minho just said, but Chan Did call him for being unfair since Jisung had just walked out of the room barely three seconds before he decided to go in. Was that Minho’s own rendition of the scene?

“Na, it can’t be,” he laughed at himself, but his attention was called once again by the sound of the sheets moving on the other bed.

Minho bare thigh appeared out of the blanket, soon followed by a sigh of appreciation. Then he curled up his legs and his hands disappeared under the heap of sheet and cover. A moan resounded in the silent room. Chan couldn't ignore the sound and his whole body shivered, convinced he would not be able to forget it anytime soon.

Gosh, he did not know what was Minho dreaming about exactly, _well okay, he had a good hint about it and he might not have been so wrong with his first idea_ but from his completely biased point of view, it was fairly arousing.

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He tried to calm his own breathing but the sound of Minho's –f***ing– moans weren't helping at all.

Almost shaking, he stood up and headed to the door. He had to leave.

He wouldn't be able to sleep _EVER AGAIN_ if he stayed here a minute longer. As soon as he reached the entrance door he rushed out and directly went to the living room. He collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down and go back to sleep, but the images and sounds replaying in his mind made the process way more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

After the episode he called “Minho dangerous dream”, Chan had been trying various new techniques to keep his mind away from anything too dangerous – Minho.

The fateful night had had a strong impact on him and left him daydreaming a bit too often. He had been shocked but it didn't take him a long time to understand what really happened. A first, he almost – almost, really – that he was involved in his dream, but his name happened to be there by chance. It had been nothing more than a vain wish on his side. He understood well enough that in fact, Minho had a wet dream of some sort.

Minho was actually … wow, really, he couldn't keep his mind clear.

When Changbin mentioned the unexpected dreams, Chan immediately thought it would be something embarrassing. He thought about many things, and even the possibility of kinky things, but he never imagined it could be so … advanced.

Wow, he was nearly melting. Just the word was killing him. Hell, thinking about it was killing him.

Why … why did he have to wake up to witness the scene? Why did he have to see him during such a ‘personal’ time? Why did he have to say his name? Why did he have this annoying habit? Everything would have been fine without it.

“Chan are you okay?” Felix asked.

“Ha? Yes … I'm fine,” Chan sighed, he shouldn't think too much about it.

“I wonder what is Minho doing. He’s been in the bathroom for one hour.”

His eyes widened as when he processed Felix’s words. No, he shouldn’t think about what Minho was or wasn’t doing in this shower. And why was Felix worrying about that anyway? Couldn’t he talk about something else instead of provoking his leader with unwanted (was it?) images he barely managed to fight on his own.

He recalled the scene from a few days ago when he surprised Minho in the shower. At that time, he didn't think much about it. He just sighed and left the bathroom, pouting to see his plans change. “I... you... you can’t just come in when I’m showering!” If only he knocked on the door that day, he would probably not be struggling that much now.

The sentence really sounded completely different when he heard it during the night in the middle of Minho's moans …

There, he was replaying the scene again. Won't he forget it one day? It began to be a bit painful. Each time those short minutes were playing in his mind, it felt so wrong yet so right.

As if he was cursed, Minho came in the room, humming a song only he knows. He was always doing this when he was happy. For some reasons, it made Chan even more stressed than he was.

He glanced at him and looked away, he wasn't able to look at Minho in the eyes.  

He didn't know if it was guilt or shame. He didn't know if it was because of the scene he witnessed or for how deep the memory was imprinted in him, but he didn't want to think about it.

Okay, if he couldn't, at least he should not think about it _when Minho was around_. It was way too dangerous and he wasn’t sure he was ready to handle any question.

He decided that the best solution was simply to distance himself for while; Nothing too drastic and just long enough for him to forget, or to get used to it.

That's exactly what it did the entire day.

It could have worked if it wasn't for how obstinate his dear friend was. It seemed that Minho had read his intentions and decided to give a hard time to their leader instead. As if he wasn’t already bothering him enough by his mere presence, make-up on and clothes fitting him too well.

All day long, he followed Chan around like a cat lacking affection from its owner.

The more he was trying to avoid him, the more he saw him, felt his hands on his shoulders or his arms and heard his voice all-too-close to his ears.

He did his best to look normal and interacted maybe a bit less with Minho than the others, but everything was useless. The man couldn't spend more than ten minutes without asking him something or dragging him closer. From the spoon in the kitchen to the bottle of water during practice and the towel from the laundry room, he spent the whole day calling his attention.

It was tiring.

The younger members often called out Jisung for being the most exhausting person in the group because of his seemingly never-ending energy; But after today, Chan couldn’t agree any more. Minho was a hundred times more exhausting.

“Channie-hyung!” The sweet voice resounded behind his back, making him shiver. “Let's watch a film together. Hyunjin found a good yesterday.”

“Since it was Hyunjin’s idea, you should watch it with him,” He replied, doing his best to keep his expression under control and cursed himself for the worried inflexion in his voice.

“He already watched it and I want to watch it with you.

“Minho,” Chan pleaded. He really needed a break or his heart would burst out of his chest.

“No porn, I promise, but I think you'll like it,” Minho joked.

For the first time of his life, the word made Chan blush like a kid. Not really because of the joke, but because every reference called his imaginative mind back to the night before.

Minho laughed at the weird expression on his face and sat closer to Chan. His hand rested on his thigh and fondled the fabric with the tip of his fingers. Chan could feel the track burning his skin as it went higher on his legs.

The images that haunted him all day long flew to his mind, warming his blood and body. Suddenly he felt the urge to run away and jumped a whole meter away.

“I … another day, Minho,” he stammered as he stood up.

“Chan?” Minho observed him living with a wondering look.

“Sorry. Later, Minho, later...” Chan added in an unsteady tone, ignoring Minho’s sad gaze following his retreating body.

His own voice shocked him. It had been nothing. Absolutely nothing, but still... he was very much aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhhh sorry it's short


	7. Chapter 7

When his alarm rang in the late morning, Chan just wanted to throw his phone and go back to sleep right away. Why was he always going to bed so late ~~at night~~ in the morning when he knew it would be so hard to wake up in the morning?

A good part of it was caused by his late night work-session, but when he didn't wake up during the night nor looked at the sleeping Minho in the bed beside him, he still spent a lot of time thinking as well. Some fans kept joking he was an intellectual, he knew he wasn’t but he clearly had a hard time to not over-think – which was probably the worst thing ever when you need to sleep.

He checked the time and groaned. They had a radio show and he couldn't stay much longer in bed, one of the members or the manager would surely come to kick him out of bed soon. Like a zombie, he stepped out the blanket and sat on the bed.

He couldn't stop himself and his eyes stopped on Minho’s empty bed. Minho was always one of the first to go to sleep and wake up unless he had special training to do. Today was no exception and Chan still kept in mind the image of the dancer balled-up in his bed, looking more peaceful than ever. It was a rather normal way to sleep, too normal for Minho and the leader wondered if he dreamt at all. Pulling the question away, he dragged his feet to the bathroom, meeting Jisung and Seungmin on the way.

“You look like a panda Hyung. You shouldn't tone down a bit your late night activities,” Hyunjin half-joked and Chan sent him an unimpressed look.   

“Hyunjinnie isn’t wrong, your face is terrible. Noona won't be happy, she'll need to use all her make up on you,” Seungmin agreed.

“It’s a radio show, it’ll be fine,” Chan frowned.

“It is, but it’s still filmed and with your look right now, it calls for a lot of work to make you look ‘fine’, even from afar,” he added straightforward as usual.

Hyunjin laughed harder and Chan grumbled, his hand messing up his already chaotic hair. He quickly entered the bathroom to hide from the chaotic duo and closed the door loudly behind him.

Soon after, Minho met the two laughing boys. A bit tired and sweaty after his self-imposed morning rehearsal, he obediently followed them downstairs when they informed him the bathroom was already used. He slowly emerged while Jisung and Felix were already busy talking about the performance, clothes on and hair done.

Jisung smiled when he saw Minho and caught him in a back-hug. Minho didn’t even react and the younger pat his cheeks to call his attention. “How was your rehearsal Hyung?”

“Pretty good,” he replied tiredly.

“Slept well?”

“Very well, why do you ask?”

“Looks like you’re dozing off on me,” Jisung chuckled, slightly shaking the older’s body awake. “Chan looks just as awful today, so I just wondered… though I’m not sure I really want to know what happens in your room...” he teased. Minho didn't notice the teasing tone and not-so-innocent hint from Jisung.

He frowned, visibly worried. “There’s something wrong with Chan lately. Last week he looked better, but once again, he doesn't look too well.”

“You're right,” Jisung nodded pensively. “You worry a lot about him lately.”

“He’s avoiding me… I know there’s something wrong.” The lead dancer sighed loudly and looked down, “It wasn't that much of a good idea to change room after all.”

“What? Of course, it was a fantastic idea!” Jisung exclaimed. “It was mine,” he added proudly.

“Come on~ I'm being serious here!”

“So I am,” he stated amused, his smile quickly falling when he met the killer glare his friend sent him.   

“I have to talk to him. I have to know why he’s like that. I can change if he needs to again if he needs it, but I want him to talk to me.”

“Minho, I know you're anxious, but I'm pretty sure you’re not worrying for nothing.”

“Nothing?!” Minho’s voice raised two pitches higher than usual and Jisung wondered for a second if it was enough to have him sing his part in Hellevator. “You just said it yourself, he's _exhausted_. And he _avoids_ me, you can’t tell me it’s for nothing! ”

“Well at least, you got this point right,” Jisung whispered for himself

“I'm sorry if you don't see the problem, but I think I have every right to worry about him,” Minho spat with disdain.

“You're overacting Minho, I swear he…”

“You didn't ask him, did you?” Minho interrupted.

“Ask? What should I ask him?”

“to switch the rooms. You didn't ask for his permission, am I right?”

“Of course not, we draw lots, remember? It was luck that you both came up together. We can't go against fate,” Jisung fawned playfully.

Minho raised an eyebrow, not convinced at all by his friend statement, but the other didn't pay attention to his behaviour.

“Whatever. What I mean is: you worry too much. We already talked about it before. I agree that you two should have a proper discussion, but I also know Chan is a workaholic. He's probably just stressed with some leader stuff and his pride refrain him from telling to tell to his dongsaengs...”

“Why would he? He knows he can tell us anything. Well, he can tell Me anything, because I clearly wouldn’t tell you either in his place.

Jisung grumbled and slapped his shoulder in reprisal. “You know how he is... he's a good speaker when it’s related to work, but he doesn’t really know how to express what he feels.”

“That’s my point! I'm afraid he just wants to sleep with someone else and doesn't know how to tell me.”

“Hyung, Woojin spent a year sharing a room with you and he survived,” Jisung tried to reassure him.

“Maybe, but because he bore it, doesn't mean Chan-hyung can.”

“I don't think that’s the reason, hyung.”

“How would you know? Did you become a telepath without me knowing?”

Jisung looked up as he shook his head and answered. “I know hyung and that’s enough to guarantee that’s not the problem.”

For a while, Jisung didn't say anything else and Minho seemed torn between hitting the rapper and waiting patiently for him to go on. He wanted to know more, with the hope to have his doubts erased by his closest friend, but Jisung chose to remain silent.

“Ah ~ when I think about his cute shy face he had when he asked me if I wanted to be part of his group…”

Jisung smirked and hesitated to tease Minho a bit more. “That was a long time ago, you both changed a lot.

“It doesn't change that I miss it. I miss him,” he confessed sadly.

“Bathroom is free if anyone needs it!”

Minho blinked and observed Chan who was just coming in the room without looking in his direction. Jisung watched both of them alternatively with a sly grin.

“Ah, my turn then,” Felix replied, passing by the leader to go to the bathroom.

Chan’s hair was still humid and Minho found himself following some little drops falling from his hair to his shirt, leaving a barely visible trail on his nape. Chan took the towel from his shoulder to dry his hair properly. The view was mesmerizing and Minho couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He noticed the shiver running through the leader’s body, be it because of the temperature or his gaze. His hands clenched Jisung’s on his stomach when Chan finally glanced hesitantly toward him.

“I miss you,” Minho finally said after a weird minute of silence and lot of gazes.

“Me?” Chan repeated and looked around to be sure he wasn’t talking to someone else.

Minho breathed heavily and Jisung jeered silently behind his back. What a helpful friend, really.

“You can tell me if you want to go with someone else,” Minho face saddened a bit.

“W-what?! What are you talking about?”

“You can tell me if you wanna leave the room, or if you want me to move. You're tired, I know you are. I bet it's because of me.”

Chan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, ready to explain as much as he could without throwing away his little secret.

“You can even tell me if you find me too horrible.”

“Horrible?”

“Am I a that bad?” I talk too loudly? Do I sing? Aish, I'm sorry Chan-hyung! I can't help it. I tried to be more silent, I really did, but each time I almost suffocated under the pillows.”

Chan crossed his arms and tilted his head. Was he referring to his night habit? Talking, singing... he never heard anything of this. He was a too heavy sleeper to notice those. Well, except when his name was called.

“Minho… do you know about my habit?”

“Your habit?” Minho knitted his eyebrow, confused.

“Oh don’t mind it. I mean, you do know about your habit right?” Chan corrected uncomfortably.

“Of course I do. Even if I never really cared when I was younger, I can’t forget since I became a trainee. I have plenty of videos taken by the wonderful friends I have,” he said ironically.

“Ow... So you actually do know what your dreams are?” Chan blushed, cursing himself for his obvious reactions.

“Not really,” Minho offered hesitantly. “Most of the time I don't remember the whole dream,” he chuckled. “But I can guess if it was good or not. I'm more energetic and happy when I had a good dream.”

Chan nodded mindlessly. Minho smiled and he too smiled without thinking. Minho untied himself from Jisung and stood up in from of Chan.

“We see each other all the time and we share a room, Minho,” Chan tried to shrug it off.

“It looks like the only thing we share, lately,” he accused bitterly, “Sorry, I'm rambling, I might be too tired,” he sighed, “I really miss you,” Minho offered to explain his action.

“I’m sorry,” Chan echoed, catching the dancer in a loose hug. “I hope you have a better dream tonight, then, I’ll do my best for that,” Chan joked, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to rest comfortably in the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Chan makes me UwU   
> Also for some reason, I can't stop myself from adding some soft MinSung because they still look like the best support for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

After the live show they had at night, they felt drained, but the adrenaline still flowing in their veins was enough to maintain them awake. When they got in the cars, half of them fell asleep, the others still talking about the performance, the public, little mistakes nobody noticed but they still wanted to correct…

Changbin was the first one to fall asleep.

He had his mouth and eyes half-open as usual and Chan considered the different options in hands to bother him a bit. Changbin had been a particularly bad friend lately. Besides the fact that he made it obvious he knew about Chan’s feelings pretty well, he also took pride in showing off how much more _Things_ he knew.

He spent most of the time they weren’t working teasing him and even let out _accidentally_ a few things Chan wished he could have kept for himself. He needed to get his small revenge with his own teasing session. He couldn’t let it go so easily or soon enough, all the younger ones would follow suit.

He retreated from the on-going discussion, claiming he wanted to rest and waited for the three others to focus on their own stuff. He usually couldn’t do much against Changbin because of Felix and Hyunjin who while being the ones who teased the rapper the most, also seemed always ready to protect him when he was defenceless. Luckily, both were out of sight as Felix was in the other car and Hyunjin already blacked out as well.

Free of any potential troublemakers, Chan silently he took his mobile phone out of his pocket. Changbin’s face was rather funny, but not bad and he still looked cute in the way he curled in a ball. Chan was ready to post it right away on their Instagram. I had a strong meme potential and the fans would surely love it. It was the perfect plan to accomplish his revenge without being too mean.

He tried to be discreet as he raised his arm to adjust the light; he couldn’t use the flash without risking ruining his plan. Before he had time to actually press the shutter, a hand blocked the lent while and lowered his phone. He looked down at his phone now pressed against his own tight and followed the hand that kept it there to meet Minho's eyes.

“No ugly pics of Changbin when he's sleeping.”

“He’s not ugly, he’s cute,” Chan tried to counter.

“He is, but I know that’s not the reason why you want this picture,” Minho easily said back.

They stared at each other intensely, almost fighting in silence to win the argument. Chan gave up with a sigh, pulling a face.

“Why?”

“It's a long story, but we promised. No vid, no pic when the other is sleeping,” Minho explained, his hand still resting on Chan's.

“Does it work for anyone?”

“Nop, it’s a deal between Changbin and me.”

“It's unfair,” Chan pouted. He put back his mobile in his pocket and turned toward the window.

“Owww,” Minho squirmed on his seat and giggled. “Is our leader offended to see his prank cancelled?”

“Are you laughing at me right now?” Chan scowled.

“I would never.”

Minho’s smile fell and his face looked as serious as possible to confirm his words, yet his eyes shimmered with amusement. If eyes could kill, Minho would already be living his last moments under Chan's glare.

“I can't help it. You look so childish when you pout, it doesn't match the leader aura you try to pull on,” the dancer whimpered, “It's so cute though, I just want to hug you.”

Chan's heart skipped a beat. It was weird, he shouldn’t take this seriously. He heard him say those supposed-to-be-compliments so many times that he can't count them anymore. How come today he felt warm with such a common word? It obviously had no more meaning than a simple teasing.

He felt stressed and didn’t want to make his discomfort too obvious. Instead, he nodded and e crossed his arms on his chest, his eyes solely focused on the window until they arrived home. Beside him, Minho kept observing him all the ride long, half laughing and half guilty.

When the car stopped, Chan rushed out the first. Minho followed right away and grabbed his wrist.

“I'm sorry Chan-hyung, I didn't want to piss you off.”

“I know,” Chan replied while trying to break free. He needed to stay away, his interactions with Minho were clearly not good for his health if he started to think so deeply into every single word.

“Listen to me at least.”

“I don't need to listen, Minho. I know you didn’t mean anything and I’m not pissed.” Chan stated and climbed the stairs toward his room.

“You are,” Minho insisted.

“I am not, you can let me go.”

“fine.”

The dancer complied and released his grip on Chan’s wrist, leaving a red imprint of his fingers on the white skin. Chan stroke the mark softly, it didn’t hurt, but his skin was sensitive. He wished he could keep the feeling of Minho’s hand on him instead of the mark of his fingers.

Cursing himself for his thoughts, he frowned and walked away, leaving the other alone in the living room.

“You're a bad leader for not listening to your fellow member in distress, you know,” Minho shouted at his retreating back.

Chan rolled his eyes – what a drama queen – and scampered to their room, closing loudly the door behind him. Once he was safely settled in the room, he undressed as fast as he could, put on a large T-shirt and switched off the lights. He ran to bed right when he heard Minho’s step nearing the door and hid under the blanket.

“Hyung?”

Chan shut his eyes closed and clenched his fist on the fabric of the sheets.

“Channie,” Minho tried again softly.

He didn’t use the nickname very often, but it still had enough power to make Chan melt. Yet, he stayed still, barely breathing to be as silent as possible. If he ignored Minho for long enough, maybe he would just go to sleep and let him be.

“I know you're not sleeping. You’re such a kid sometimes I can’t believe you’re one of the oldest here,” Minho complained – rightfully. When nothing but the uneven sound of the leader’s breathing replied to his criticism, he sighed, “Okay, I give up. Have a good night.”

Keeping his eyes firmly closed, Chan tried his best to not react, eyes firmly closed as he waited.  He heard Minho shuffle, the sound of clothes slipping against his body and falling on the floor. When Minho left the room, probably to shower, Chan finally allowed himself to relax and didn’t even notice when he fell asleep.

“Channie~ lemme hug you,” Minho giggled, “You're too cute, really.”

When he heard his name, Chan’s eyes fluttered open. He didn't understand right away, but the words were stuck on repeat mode in his head. The curtains were still open, but the sky was plain dark. The silence of the room was broken by Minho’s mumbles, louder and closer than usual. He knew their rooms were well heated, but tonight, he felt particularly warm, cuddled into the blanket. Something was different.

He moved his head and wanted to rub his eyes, but his arms didn't answer him. It was sore and he felt the weight on it. Thinking about it, the weight was similar to his chest and something was tickling his collarbone.

Minho was laying against him, his head on his neck, legs tangled with his and his hands on his chest. The surprising situation made Chan panic and he jolted in the bed. Minho moved a bit in reaction and snuggled more. One of his hands climbed up to his face to brush his jaw and he shifted his legs. His right knee set up between his legs and brushed his crotch.

Sh*t. What was happening? Why was Minho in _His_ bed in the first place? This was really Really REALLY bad. Saying it this way wasn't even enough to express how bad it was.

Minho's hands stroked his side gently and a welfare sigh escaped his mouth as his talk faded. Chan’s eyes widened. He was tired and sleepy, but he couldn't be more awake at the moment. Quick enough, the repeated movement again his private part made him aroused and the leader just wanted to kill himself.

“Don't run away Channie, it was just a joke,” Minho whispered sadly as his grip became stronger.

This time Chan knew more or less, what, or more exactly who, he was dreaming about... It was obvious enough to not be doubted, but how in Hell was it possible?

“Don't hate me, Chris.”

Did he really hear his name slip between Minho's parted lips, whispering, again and again, almost pleading? No way. No way. NO WAY! It was not freaking possible. He must be dreaming. He didn’t wake up to Minho calling his name in a dream, it _Was_ a dream. All of this had to be a dream. A weird, unwanted – thought not unpleasant – dream.

His erection seemed a bit too real and painful for a dream.

He couldn't take the risk to wake him up, it would be troublesome if he did and Minho noticed the 'little (growing) problem' he provoked. Carefully, he removed Minho's hand from his body. It took him a moment since the latter kept putting them back on his chest where they seemed to be more pleased than on the mattress. Then, he lifted his head delicately and moved back to the verge of the bed. He put him down on the pillow and freed himself from Minho warm body. He had been so careful that he forgot his was already almost out of the bed. When he tried to detach from Minho leg between his, he fell loudly on the floor, pulling Minho with him.

Then he heard a whisper from the half sleeping voice next to him and met the beautiful blinking eyes of his roommate.

“Chan-Hyung?”

Screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I know it's nothing but I changed the ratings ^XD  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Special thanks to sunshinelixie for the support


	9. Chapter 9

With both hands under his chin and eyes focused on his two friends in the kitchen, Woojin was carefully trying to understand the drama Minho and Chan were currently starring in. Both were unusually silent as they eat their breakfast, looking away whenever their eyes met. They were spending more time poking at their food in a lame attempt to hide their awkwardness than actually eating. Occasionally Chan slapped his forehead with the palm of his hands, which seemed to only make Minho more uncomfortable as he mumbled some indecipherable words between his tight lips.

Their behaviour was so obviously weird that it took less than 2 seconds for anyone walking in the kitchen to notice something was off. Jeongin was the first one to say out loud what they were all thinking.

“What happened to them?”

“Dunno,” Woojin answered, not looking away.

“Did they lose their mind during the night or something? They're acting so weird.”

“They were already like that when I woke up,” Felix commented.

“What's even weirder is that I found Minho sleeping on the couch,” Seungmin came in the conversation.

“Oh Really?” Woojin’s smirk was hidden behind his hands but still visible in his eyes.

It may seem like nothing for the others, but he recognized it quite well; Especially because he went through this too. Nobody knew it beside Minho, but the first weeks they spent in the same room were quite complicated. When after a few days he found out by chance Minho’s habit, he literally freaked out. He didn’t know what to do or say and even less how to deal with it. At some point, he almost convinced their manager to give the dancer a single room to avoid the problem.

Minho had picked up fast and offered to spend some nights on the couch as well. He was clearly ashamed but since he couldn't do anything about it, he just tried to give his friend more comfortable nights. Once they talked, Woojin realised ridiculous he was and after a while, he laughed freely about it. After all, he wasn’t a light sleeper and more often than not, he didn’t even notice Minho was there – sleep talking/singing/moving/dancing/acting or not. Eventually, he got used to the situation and didn't care about it anymore. He still got some free laugh every now and then from Minho’s unexpected dreams but none of them really cared as it wasn’t really a problem.

That's somehow what allowed them to grow closer at first. They ended up knowing everything they could know about each other. In the end, they never switched the room until recently, it was their deal to hide the secret a bit longer. This way, nobody would be surprised Minho uncontrollable behaviour.

This was until Woojin playfully suggested to change the room disposition and Minho accepted to change rooms to be with Chan. The decision itself was unexpected. It was obvious Chan would find out sooner or later – rather sooner than later, knowing their leader’s sleeping schedule. Surprisingly, it didn't worry Minho that much, until now. He was used to dealing with people when they found out and he needed more than that to make him uncomfortable. He also knew for a fact Chan found out already, so what happened last night that was special enough to make them act this way? Well, Chan’s behaviour wasn’t too rare, but Minho’s??

“Maybe they fought,” Jeongin suggested as if he had read his mind. “We should not interfere. It's their business.”

“Humm... doesn't seem like it, Innie” Hyunjin noted, spread on the sofa against his human – Changbin – pillow.

“Let them be,” the rapper groaned, snuggling a bit more against the younger to rest comfortably. “If they need support, we're here but they probably won’t like it if we interfere.”

“I'm still curious. I'll talk to them, I need to find out,” Woojin replied when he came out of his thoughts. He walked to the kitchen and stood behind Chan, lazily leaning against him.

“You okay Channie?”

Chan didn't bulge at the name and let his head hit the table instead.  “I'm stupid,” he groaned.

“I wish I could lie to help you, sadly I can’t refute,” Woojin joked to make him smile, but didn't succeed. Chan sighed and stared in the void in front of him. “I have work to do,” he commented without making a move and sighed again.

Understanding he won't be able to understand anything with the leader, Woojin shifted to the other side where Minho was glaring at his bowl.

“Hey Minho, what's up?”

“Uh? ah... nothing.”

“Didn't sleep well?” He questioned, “You have shadows. Again.”

Minho hid his eyes and sighed at his turn. Both were awfully in synch for two people who weren’t talking to each other.

“Seungmin said you slept on the couch,” he added when the latter didn't answer. “I don't know what happened, but seeing your face, you should talk about it.”

“Yeah... Sorry, I need to get ready.”

Forgetting about the breakfast he didn't eat at all, Minho left toward the bathroom.

“Definitely weird,” Woojin whispered for himself.

 

_[a Few hours before]_

_When he tried to detach from Minho leg between his, he fell loudly on the floor, pulling Minho with him._

_Then he heard a whisper from the half sleeping voice next to him and met the beautiful blinking eyes of his roommate._

_“Chan-Hyung?”_

Laid on the floor, one next to the other Minho blinked many times, as if he was still in some kind of dream.

“Minho? Oh my... I'm sorry!”

Chan stood up as fast as possible and blushed. He stroked the forming bruise on his butt and strangely picked up the sheet. He unnaturally put it in front of him to hide the technical problem in his pant.

“Why are we … and you ... but I'm... Ha? Why are you so red? Are you blushing? Are you hurt?”

Chan came down to earth with the abundance of questions and looked at Minho as if he just came out of a box – well, almost.

“Noo! I’m fine. It's ... hot here.”

“Is it?” he asked genuinely, then he looked up to the bulge in Chan pants and laughed. “No wonder you think it’s hot, but I don't think we're talking about the same hotness, hyung.”

He didn’t try to hide his laughter and even though he thought it was not possible, it made Chan more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Looks like you had a pretty good dream,” Minho commented between his giggles, his voice still a bit raspy from sleep.

‘This should be my question,’ Chan thought as he looked down. He loved this voice but well... it' wasn't the best moment to fantasize about it. This was the moment Minho finally realised what was going on.

“What am I doing in your bed?” he asked, his voice suddenly higher as the situation hit him.

‘This is also _My_ question,’ Chan repeat to himself.

“I... don’t know. You were there when I woke up, clinging to me. “I wonder what you were dreaming about to be so clingy.”

“Did I talk?” Minho blushed, blurry memories polluting his thoughts.

“No,” Chan lied, watching out for every single move with hope to find something, anything.  

Minho looked away. “I should go back to my own bed,” he said a bit too fast.  He stood up hastily and bowed to excuse himself. He never did it to Chan, not after they were formally introduced to each other. He knew it would feel weird, but he couldn't help it since he was too uneasy.

Chan breathed in deeply. Minho was hiding something. What if…? His heart went faster and he knew his persistent hard on was only half of the reason. He heard Minho say his name. He heard it, there was no doubt. Now he was blushing at the thought. An unknown feeling of hope came through his body. Maybe... maybe Minho had some feelings for him as well, didn't he? He took all his courage to ask Minho.

“What you did dream about?”

The dancer looked back at him, his face emotionless and his eyes burning through the leader’s soul. “I don't remember.”

Minho hid his whole body in the blankets and planted his head in the pillow to emphasise his words. Chan was almost convinced to give up, almost; but the flame of hope the other light up with his behaviour sparkled strongly enough to give him strength.

“That’s weird. You know, I think I heard you say things… as if you were calling my name…”

The sentence did not have the effect he expected. Minho's eyes grew wider and he looked down, visibly stressed. He stroked his chin and lips with his hand, seemingly struggling to make a decision. His eyes stopped one mere second on the evident form in Chan's pants and he threw away the blankets as he stood up.

“I... I'm sorry,” Minho stuttered. “I can’t sleep here.” He quickly ran out of the room with his pillow while he just ended his sentence.

Chan didn’t know what to think, his mind blank yet clouded by the deception. He felt pain in both his body and heart. For the body part, he knew quite well why, with his fall and his member reminding him of the attention it needed, however, it wasn't that painful.

For his heart, it just felt... empty.

For a moment, he expected his hyung to tell him that he kind of liked him, wanted him, at least. What did he think, it was stupid. Why did he rush to the conclusion? Minho did not control himself when he was sleeping. Maybe he didn't want _This_ at all.

He wished the growing feelings for Minho were returned, but if his reaction was anything to go by, he was more shocked than anything else. Chan cursed his needs and body reactions. When someone was stroking against him, even more, someone as naturally sexy and sensual as Minho, he couldn't help but be aroused.

Chan thought again about the pink cheeks, guilty eyes and raspy voice. He could not imagine all of it, could he? Well, even if unconscious Minho wanted it at some point, the conscious version didn’t really seem to agree.

 _‘There is hope_ ,’ his mind kept telling him whenever he thought about it.  

It was useless to try talking with Minho right now, in the middle of the night.

He looked down his pants and sighed. Well, this was probably the priority or he won't be able to sleep at all. He gathered all his strength to keep the sound and image of the dancer away from his mind as he went to the bathroom to fix his problem.

[...]

Chan stood up as he remembered once again the night and came back to the same conclusion. Minho was not the way he used to be and he was not able to look at his friend the way a leader should.

It could not go on this way forever. Chan would not be able to handle it for that long. He headed to the bathroom and pushed the unlocked door.

“Minho... we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fun with those two (nine?), I hope you do too!  
> I'm not very comfortable with sexual content but I kinda enjoy the suggestiveness XD  
> Is it fine tho?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lee)Know what? I like this chapter! haha  
> It flows way more easily than other kinds of scenes XD

“Minho... we need to talk.”

Minho stopped his movement to turn toward the open door. He put back the T-shirt he was taking off and looked at Chan.

“Right here?” He asked eyebrow raised, “Now?”

Chan looked around and took one step back. Right, the situation was awkward and the look Minho sent him didn’t make it any better. Still, they had to talk. If he weakened now, he wouldn’t be able to find the strength later on. He cleared his throat and nodded with this newfound conviction.

“Well, I thought... I think we really need to talk.”

“Should we absolutely talk right now?” Minho answered to Chan's persistent look, “in the bathroom?” he emphasised the last word.

They stared stonily at each other, thoughts running through their heads. Even if they both knew they had to say something, none of them could form a proper sentence it seemed. After a while, Minho looked away and sighed.

“Okay, go to our room while I shower quickly. I'm here in… five minutes.”

Chan started to protest, not very happy with the statement, “but...”

He knew Minho pretty well and five minutes could stretch to more than half an hour. If he got lucky. He probably never saw him go to the bathroom and go out in less than twenty minutes. Even if it was only to fix his hair or take a 'quick' shower.

“Five minutes I promise,” Minho reaffirmed. “You can begin to get ready too.”

Chan frowned but obeyed. He glanced once more to Minho and slowly went to the room. Unlike Minho suggested it, Chan didn't even try to get ready. Instead, he sat on the bed and waited. He couldn't stop himself from tapping his foot. Five minutes looked almost as long as the seven years he trained while he was waiting here alone. Worst, waiting for Minho to talk about such an embarrassing incident...

Today was a lucky day, it seemed. Five minutes later, indeed, the door slammed, Minho was here. Hair wet, but already half dressed. Chan almost pouted when he noticed and mentally slapped himself hard. Somehow, he spent the last minutes fantasizing about Minho's naked and wet body when he would walk in the room they shared... who said teenagers’ bloody hormones died off past twenty? Even without doing anything Minho was messing up his mental state.

“Chan?” Minho called tentatively, not even using the usual honorific.

Chan came back to earth and shook his head to vanish the inappropriate images he had in mind.

“So?”

Minho did his best to hide how uncomfortable all this situation was and knowing full well his guilt and still unsure of the direction the discussion would take. He wasn't pleased at all with the idea and didn't want to talk too much, it wouldn't do any good. To hide his embarrassment, he took the towel he had in hand and put it unto his head to dry his hair as if their talk was just casual chitchat from any morning.

Chan looked at the dripping hair and followed a drop down to Minho's front shirt, leaving a clear strain. Lucky one. He gulped and decided it was time to go for the talk he wanted so much.

“Minho, I …” Chan began and stopped himself when a weird fact came to his mind.

‘I think I kind of like you in a maybe not appropriate way’ he thought. Like … more than a dongsaeng, more than a friend and way more than any close bandmate should. He closed his eyes and didn't notice the worried look Minho sent him when he came to sit next to him.

“I'm sorry about last night,” he finally said when he managed to refrain his cheesy-dumb-unsuitable thoughts.

“Sorry? You? What for?”

“Well... for... you know...”

Chan was not normally that shy with the members; Especially not with Minho who he loved to tease despite his not-so-recent feelings. Though, the situation was truly not good for him to keep his usual self-confidence.

“Oh,” Minho nodded in understanding then chuckled unwillingly. “No need to apologize for _that_ ,” he shrugged, making Chan blush unwillingly. “It's rather normal and it’s not like you meant it to happen. No big deal.”

“Is it?” Chan asked, his voice small and hesitant.

“It is,” Minho confirmed.

Chan looked at him and almost sighed in relief. “Since you left right after to sleep on the couch I thought you were shocked or even disgusted,” he explained with a slight frown.

“No, no. not at all,” Minho shook his head frantically, “You may forget it, since I’m so beautiful, but I'm also a man you know,” he joked with a tentative smile.

Chan smiled too, scoffing a little for form’s sake. It was still odd and an unusual tension still filled the room, but he felt better. At least the situation with Minho was –almost– back to normal and he didn't have to worry about dealing with one of his friends suddenly avoiding him for being unable to control his body reactions.  

“Woojin forgets because he sees all of you as his children, but I promise I don't,” he added, feeling a little bold and drugged with relief.

Minho didn’t really take the hint and just laughed at the fact. Soon enough, Chan laughed too, caught in the sweet melody and feeling lighter than ever.

“I was afraid you were uncomfortable with me. The look you gave me when you left the room made me anxious,” Chan confessed while he caught Minho's careful gaze.

Minho looked down for some time, gathering his thoughts and stared back at Chan.

“I wasn't uncomfortable at all,” he denied quickly, “I was more… surprised. And a bit guilty as well I mean...” he was fidgeting more than usual but managed to keep talking, “I clung onto you right? It was so comfortable I couldn't help it and I felt guilty because well… I didn’t ask for your permission,” he admitted.

Chan blinked twice when hearing the revelation. Did it mean Minho would willingly cuddle him to bed if Chan ~~suggested~~ allowed him? He didn't know the real meaning of it, but he happily took note of the compliment.

“I know it's weird and I didn’t know if you’re really fine with it too. Even more, since you are not as cuddly as most of the members, especially with the older ones, including me,” Minho explained.

He winced slightly and Chan almost interrupted him to justify himself.

“I know how I can be when I'm sleeping,” the dancer kept going. “It happened once with Woojin and he literally freaked out when he’s usually good at keeping a cool head. I didn't want you to feel the same.”

“Yeah, I heard about it.”

“I'm sorry you had to suffer my … behaviour.”

“Sleeping habit,” Chan rectified to reassure him.

“You can call it that, but actually, it's more than a simple habit, don't you think?” Minho joked.

“We all have some and I also have mine, I can't blame you.”

“So you're not pissed either?”

“Not at all. It wasn't that bad and I’m glad to find some of your flaws,” Chan half-joked, hiding the sincerity of his word.

“Then maybe I should take advantage of my habit~” Minho responded on the same tone.

The discussion was peaceful, full of ramble and teasing like they often were together. A conversation like they shared hundreds, but it felt so different yet so good. Minho's last words stuck in the leader’s mind. The words hit Chan and made both his heart and body flutter.

“Maybe you should,” he muttered, not daring to look at the dancer.

“Don't tempt me...” Minho warned with a smirk.

It was a joke, obviously, but something in Minho's tone let in more than the obvious. Could it be the hint that he wasn’t the only one to want them closer? Because if Minho wanted to as well, he didn’t need to think to twice to give in to his own wish. It felt unreal, a bit like a dream and he didn’t realise he was straight up staring at Minho’s appetizing lips while the boy still laughed at his own joke.

He didn't know what ran through him, maybe it was the way Minho’s laughter died down under his gaze, or maybe the hint of his tongue running on his lips made him crazy.

In a single movement, he turned around and pined Minho down to the bed. He carefully crawled unto his body until they faced each other. Arms in each side of his face, he stopped a second to meet Minho's intense and unfathomable gaze. He didn’t look scared and his eyes told Chan he also knew what was going on all too well. When he didn’t see any sign of rejection, he slowly reduced the distance between them until their lips met.

Their lips brushed softly at first but soon turned more eager as Chan leaned against Minho’s body and they tangled their legs. They felt their inside, hungry for more contact and they completely lost contact with reality.

The sweet kissed became more and more passionate, bordering dangerous and Chan was pretty sure that Minho was the one who initiated it. He didn't know how long they made out, but none of them couldn't refrain the urge; that is until they heard their manager yell from the outside, calling out for the leader to fulfil his duty.

They jolted and pulled apart, only realising what they were doing. They faintly registered when Changbin recommended they ‘hurry the f*ck off and come out fast’ (lolzzz) because the manager was already going crazy that two of the older members were missing.

They reluctantly moved away from each other, but couldn't avert their eyes from each other. They tried to calm down, controlling their breathing and heartbeats, but they found it particularly complicated, both dazed as if they were barely landing on earth.

“Tonight,” Minho whispered, his voice a bit lower than usual. “We'll continue this discussion tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clé2 is already there and OMG this trailer! I'm not gonna survive this comeback O//O


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I wanted to post the chapter on Friday or Saturday but I had such a hard time with this content Y_Y  
> Beware the warning kids! 
> 
> PS for Minhoeeesssss: forget what I said previously XD

Their schedule was packed, with barely one minute to breathe in between. Thankfully, most were quiet and didn’t require a lot of energy, which was great, because Chan wasn’t sure how much he had left.

Despite his vivid memory of the recent events with his dear roommate, everything had been normal so far within the group: the member fought like kids, joke around, teased Changbin, cuddled Felix, cooed at Jeongin… No, really everything was exactly like usual; Maybe too normal for Chan who couldn’t think about anything but the said man. He almost started to doubt something as _Crazy as Kissing Minho_ even happened.

Behind the appearances, the leader had spent the whole day waiting – no, dying – for the 'tonight' discussion. Dreaming with anxiety what could happen and what did Minho meant with the expression 'continue the discussion'.

Did he talk about the kiss?

He couldn’t really tell how Minho was feeling about him, but at least, he accepted the kiss. It had to mean something. Even if he didn’t show any particular, it didn’t mean Minho wasn’t expectantly waiting as well. He might have a 4D personality and be quite straightforward, he also tended to hide his feelings from their bandmates to avoid any drama.

The facts were a ray of hope for the coming-soon discussion.

So he thought... But when Minho entered the car with the millennials while the manager called him in the other one, he couldn’t help the strong disappointment growing in him.

Stupidly, he expected him to seek his company a bit more. They might not _Talk_ right away, with the others around, but maybe just stay beside each other in a silent exchange. He had been expecting too much, as usual.

When they arrived at the dorm, following on from the previous events, Minho was spread out against Felix who was sleeping just as soundly.

Chan woke up his fellow Aussie gently, Woojin helping right away to pull him out of the car when he noticed the leader’s struggle. As the members left, Chan kept looking at the dancer with hesitation. He finally decided to wake Minho up; Something nobody ever dared to do.  Minho was the very first to wake up most days, saving the members from the messy punches sometimes given by a half-sleeping Minho when one of them tried to wake him up.

Leader or not, nobody ever does it except if it was a matter of life or death or if you had suicidal tendencies. Still, he tried his luck. It had taken all his strength to keep still but Minho didn't budge at all and peacefully continued to sleep.

Chan considered the eventuality to throw a bucket full of water to his face as a revenge for all the stress he gave_ and was still giving_ him, but decided against it.

Surely, he had he been too tired after spending the whole day laughing his ass off with Jisung. No, he was not jealous at all, just pissed and stressed.

Sulking, he caught him and brought him inside their flat with the help of their manager. It was already late and they couldn’t wait much longer knowing that their next schedule would be in eight hours. Chan almost threw him on the sofa, earning a wondering gaze from their kind manager before he left. He had been nice to carry him when the younger wasn’t making any efforts, wasn’t it enough?

“Fuc**** Minho!” He cursed as he undressed to go to bed, burying himself under the cover with a bit of anger. What does he want? Why was he messing with his poor sensitive heart?

After a long moment swearing against his lovely friend, he eventually fell asleep. Until a scene he already knew all too well replayed once again.

“Chan-hyung…” the said man’s eyes snapped open faster than ever. Lost in a half-daze, he slightly squinted his eyes and let them get accustomed to the darkness.

“Channie…” Minho whispered again, longing perceptible in his voice. The sound slipped right to Chan's ear and goosebumps ran through his body, almost trembling from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

He was less perturbed by the scene that he had been a few days before, but he was stunned.

If he wasn't still caught in a dream, the weight on his body was surely Minho's and the 'thing' he felt against his thigh must be... hum.

Did it mean Minho was _Really_ having a wet dream? Horny Minhoe! Couldn't he sleep peacefully and have normal dreams? Couldn’t he be resting like everyone else instead of moaning to turn on his innocent roommate? And stay in his own bed too, damn it.

He closed back his eyes and sighed.

Wait... Minho had been calling his name clear and loud. Did that mean...

Okay, the thought alone made him aroused. Well, maybe not only the thought – the warm body against him surely helped – but it didn’t matter. He knew perfectly that he would be unable to control his body and that it would be bad if he needed to touch himself right now and here. He knew it wouldn't be too complicated to reach his limit with those sighs and the other’s literally humping onto his body.

He should not watch. He shouldn't for sure... but his head tilted itself toward the figure lying onto him. Slowly his eyes got used to the lack of light, enough to distinguish little details of Minho’s figure.

His eyes rolled on him, from his hips to his head to face the one thing he never dared to wish.

Above to him, Minho's open eyes were watching him silently. Chan gasped and sat quickly on his bed's head. Could Minho be sleeping with open eyes now

“I was truly convinced Changbin was kidding,” Minho said, surprising Chan.

“What?” He exclaimed unwillingly, far from being alert enough to understand the situation.

“Shhhhhtt,” the younger hushed as he put a finger on the other’s mouth.

Like a feline, Minho crawled on Chan’s lap who couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears. By instinct, his hands caught each side of his hips and got lost into the playful eyes above him.

He was surely dreaming by now.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to ever wake up.

He pinched himself and growled in pain. He heard Minho chuckle and felt warms hand under his shirt, stroking his stomach up to his shoulders.

“We had a discussion to pursue, didn't we?”

Before he had time to ask what he meant, the useless question vanished when Minho's lips met his. He was still groggy and didn't understand fully what was happening. Why now? He didn't know if it was another of Minho's sleeping habit but with his mischievous fingers running against his chest, he didn't care at all.

They shared more heating kisses and their hands became bolder. On impulse, Chan turned and pinned Minho on his bed. One leg on each side, he reached Minho's T-shirt and lifted it, beginning to strip him.

“No objection?”

“Are you kidding?” Minho almost scowled and threw out the clothes far away on the ground.

“Hey, I’m just checking…” Chan justified timidly.

“Stop talking.”

“I thought this was our discussion...” he joked back, trying to gain back some control over the events. _[kids can leave from here! >//<]_

Minho shut him up instantaneously. Hand down to his pants and lips biting his neck, he trapped Chan's body and mind in a wonderfully warm cloud. Slowly, he reached his manhood and began to stroke him. When he recovered a bit of lucidity, Chan moved a bit and observed Minho's half-naked body. Having him craving for attention under him almost killed him from longing and desire.

He met his eyes and kissed him again. Then, his lips went lower, drawing on his honey-sweet skin. With his mouth, he followed his body lines up down to his hips. He pulled One second he hesitated and he looked up. Only to meet Minho's expectant eyes full of desire. Uncertain, he licked with precaution the tip of his member and earned a long moan. With more confidence, he took his whole member in his mouth and Minho moaned more, helplessly.

“Channie... ah ~”

Glad to receive such answer, Chan fastened his pace until he heard what seemed to be a warning. He didn't have time to realise the meaning of the grunt he heard that Minho was already releasing himself.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered guiltily, seeing the other struggling with the stains on his chin and lips.

Chan shook his head and Minho helped him wipe mess with a tissue found on the bedside table.

“Let me help you with that too,” Minho said gesturing at his crotch.

He pushed Chan on the bed and pulled out his pyjama pants. He began to stroke him again like he did it before and licked him too. Already aroused by the moans and the treatment Minho gave him before, it didn't take long for Chan to come. He hadn't been able to warn, too lost in his pleasure. He came in Minho's mouth, who made a full show to swallow loudly before he kissed him again.

“Wow...” Minho let out as he fell loudly on the mattress.  

They were both panting and it took them a while to recover. Chan didn't say anything, still floating in a bubble of bliss. Half of it was a consequence of the post-coital effect, but the second half came from the realisation of the fully-bloomed love his felt toward Minho. He was way too happy to share this precious moment with him.

“We should sleep,” Minho added, already shuffling to hide behind the blanket.

Chan nodded, too awake to fall asleep so soon. “What a discussion,” he whispered, cuddling Minho until he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you're uncomfortable and want a real warning before each smutty scene ^^'  
> funny note, I was so into this that I wrote "He didn't bulge" instead of budge. HUM *hides*
> 
> Hit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodiaChi) :D  
> (now crossposted on wattpad)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah~ I'm sorry for the delay!   
> There's a lot of Channie overthinking but I hope you'll still like it!!

The next day, Chan woke up in his bed with an empty spot by his sides. The fact was not particularly weird since it was time to get ready and he could already hear the members talking loudly. Still, he felt strangely uncomfortable and lonely.

During the night, he dreamt about a lot of things. Dream-mess like he was used to, except for the part picturing Minho, moving away from him right when he woke up. He didn't remember it fully, but the feeling of uneasiness was still here. He wondered why since it didn't look that terrible. When he looked again at the place Minho was in a few hours ago, right by his sides, he knew the feeling won't disappear so easily.

He stretched his arms and tilted his head. His right hand brushed the not-so-warm part of the sheet and rested there. As if he tried to be sure there had been someone by his side during the night. He knew it was stupid, the memory of the unexpected time dancer all too strong to be forgotten in the messy bed.

He knew Minho probably left to practice early, nothing more, but it felt wrong to wake up alone after such an intimate moment.

Feeling something pitching his heart, he sighed and fell back on the mattress.

Last night, as he was completely lost in his desire, he ended up realising his feelings for Minho. Now, he could say freely and without doubts, he was in love.

The word made his heartbeats fasten a bit. It was awkward to admit it to himself, but on the other hand, it was pleasant. He felt a bit relieved to be able to put a word on the growing bubble of ‘something’ he kept silent for a long time.

Sitting on the verge of his bed with his arms on his knees, he rested his head on the back of his hands. The first question was solved. He always thought it would be the most difficult part, but maybe it wasn't. He knew there was a lot more to wonder about.

Now, he wondered about Minho’s feelings for him. With the night he spent with Minho, he supposed they had some kind of link between them. He didn't know what to think about it. Minho had never been the type of guy to express easily his feeling in spite of being able to express so easily his thoughts.

A whole contradiction, but so _Minho_.

Minho often expressed himself with his acts rather than talking. He barely ever apologised when he got into a fight with another member, but the next day he would make sure to prepare their breakfast instead. That was Minho for you.

Sometimes hard to deal with, but never leaving you bored.

Was the thing between them enough to be called a relationship? It might as well be a sudden urge. Couldn't Minho be a bit more readable? It would make things easier for him.

Chan laughed to his own idea. As if Minho would do anything to make life easier for him. He was mostly doing the opposite lately.

Even with the not-so-easy situation they were in now, Chan didn’t regret anything.

He scowled himself for not being able to at least talk to Minho before he let his attraction take over.

He sighed again. No need for overthinking, if he wanted to be sure, then he still had a lot of time to ask his dongsaeng. Wait... could he still call him dongsaeng? It would be weird, wouldn't it? After all, they did have some sexual relationship. What kind of hyung-dongsaeng shares this kind of relation?

Brushing the thought away, he decided not to think too much, like he often did. After a while, he finally gathered his energy and stood up. He put on a shirt and lose pants and went out to head to the living room. He heard people talking in the kitchen and dragged his feet toward the noises. When he reached the door frame, he stopped to look at the scene inside.

In front of him, pressed against the counter with arms crossed onto his chest, he found Minho happily talking with the almost-twins. Well happily, more or less since it looked like the older was scolding them even though none of the two seemed very intimidated.

“You guys should eat you know. It's bad for your health to skip meals! I know you both skipped yesterday night too, I won't allow it! Gotcha?”

Felix looked up guilty and nodded while Jisung simply rolled his eyes. Minho had this bad habit to feed the members as if they were his cats and those two had it harder than any other.

The older dragged them to the table and made them sit. He pointed his finger toward to warn them they better not run away and he put two bowls full of rice and two others with soup in front.

“Now eat.”

Both smiled and looked and each other, then gazed the older. Minho frowned. “Don't look at me this way. Eat!”

“Minho-hyung... you're way too energetic for us today,” Felix smiled.

He dragged one more plate with cooked eggs and put it on the table with the rest of the dishes.

“Eat.”

“What happened to you being so... electric?”

“I'm not electric,” he groaned, a bit too fast, “and nothing happened. I just have a lot of energy today,” he replied.

Felix shook his head with a smile. He looked at Jisung and whispered with a hand in front of his mouth.

“I think we'll die today at the practice. Minho will kill us.”

The one-day older boy nodded, holding his arms as if he was holding back a shiver and they both chuckled from the pout forming on Minho’s face.

“Yah! You may forget it but I'm your hyung you know. And you're now 18, remember. Act like the adults you’re supposed to be!”

They laughed more and Minho hit their head to discipline them.

“Now eat!” He repeated once again, satisfied only when they obeyed.

From the door, Chan didn't reveal his presence. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to. He had so many things in his mind, it was hard to choose only one. However, he didn't have more time to think about it as Minho noticed him finally.

“Oh, Chan!” Minho walked toward Chan and grabbed his arm to take him to a chair. “Wanna eat something? Seungmin and Hyunjin brought enough for all of us.”

The leader raised an eyebrow in disbelief. It was probably the last reaction he imagined. How can Minho act this way after … after _That_. He saw Minho smile and gaze facing him as the man tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

“Uh? Oh... yeah, why not.”

He just ended his sentence that Minho was already walking to toward a large container with vegetables and put it in a bowl, literally dancing around the kitchen in the process.

“What are you doing? Sit down,” he pressed him down on the seat. “Ah, I have to practice soon, I just thought about some moves that would be perfect for our next comeback.”

Chan blinked many times, still trying to make out what was going on.

“Still sleeping, it seems,” Minho mocked. “Take this, I know you like it,” he said, giving him the bowl. Well, I don't really know since Woojin ‘cooked it’, or well that’s what he said and I’m not sure we can really trust him, even if he simple warmed it up, you know how awake he is on the morning... hum... maybe you shouldn't eat… It could be dangerous,” he rambled loudly, glancing toward the living room any now and then.  

“I heard!!!! A well-known voice shouted from the outside, making all of them laugh, except for Chan who was still completely out of it.

He contemplated his food and began to eat without thinking. Everything was so... normal. How could it be normal? Isn't it supposed to be abnormal after what they did the night before? Maybe a bit shy and awkward as they get used to the situation… At least a bit different from usual.

It wasn't. Minho was exactly the one he always had been. Gentle, caring and teasing.

The thoughts he had previously came back but he knew he couldn’t talk about it right now with the others around. He would ask later, just a bit later. Ah~ why couldn't they just have a normal relationship with normal talks. Why did he always have to plan those talks and stress over everything? That was probably what happened when you were acting before thinking like they were. At least they matched very well on this point.

He was pretty sure he would end up completely insane if it kept going.

“Chan?”

He raised his head when he heard his name and saw everybody looking at him, Woojin right next to him. When did he come in exactly?

“You were far far away, right? Woojin asked amused.

“Oh, no. I was just … thinking,” he said catching Minho eyes.

Minho looked away and smiled before continuing his discussion with Felix. If they noticed, Jisung and Felix didn't do anything to show it, but Chan caught Woojin's expression and knew for sure that he suspected something, again.

When they left to rehearse, Chan still felt Woojin's eyes following him around, even when he tried his best to ignore him. Okay, he might have been sighing all day, but it wasn’t a reason to stare at him like a stalker. He didn’t have a second to clear things with Minho and started to be a tiny bit desperate, nothing to worry about.

Changbin even asked him if he had broken his computer again – which was the last time he sighed that much – seeing how unfocused he was on work. It was easy to dismiss the youngest, but not Woojin.

He accepted his fate and sat against the wall and watched blankly in Minho’s direction as the dance line was discussing some details about the choreography.

“Chan.” As expected, Woojin sat beside him. “You zoned out again, what's wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't tell me you're in some kind of fight with Minho again or I'll be pissed. I hope you're not making up stupid conflict or I'll hit you both until you listen to me!”

Chan slapped his shoulder and Woojin grumbled. At least the eldest had one point right. He shouldn't create more problem than he already had. He wanted to thanks him for reminding him but he would never say it out loud. Instead, he happily teased him.

“Focus on Felix’s freckles and leave me alone,” he forced a knowing smile and gave a look that stopped the older’s rant.

“After everything I did for you, how do dare talk to me like that?”  Woojin groaned, his face showing he was ready to give up if this was the way the conversation was going.  

“Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase this,” he said and Woojin knew it was a lost game, “Focus on Felix’s freckles, hyung.”

“Come on…”

Chan ignored him and walked away to join Jeongin who seemed to be hesitant with a part of the new series. Disappointed, Woojin crossed his arms on his waist and observed the leader as he explained the moves to the magnae, his gaze resolutely avoiding their lead dancer’s.

Really, What will he do with those two?


	13. Chapter 13

Three days went by in the most normal way possible. At least that was what it looked like. Minho was his usual 4D-caring self while Chan tried to keep up his leader’s role and be understanding with the members in the middle of his own mess.  

They weren’t talking a lot beside the usual greetings and work-related talks, but they weren’t too distant either.

They were talking without a particular problem and sleeping in their room, following their usual routine: Minho being asleep early and Chan joining the room when the sun was ready to rise. Yeah. It looked exactly like before.

Painfully normal.

Woojin knew better. He probably couldn’t imagine how right he was with his suspicions.

Because if they were talking, it was always with at least one of the members around. It didn’t look like they were trying to avoid each other they just didn't dare to talk in private, both too afraid of what might come out. They were acting normal when they were all together, but neither of them could stop thinking about the weird watershed that happened without changing as much as they thought it would.

Lately, 3racha had a different schedule which wasn’t helping the situation. When they arrive home, most of the time, Minho being the early bird of the house was already far lost in dreamland.

If he wasn’t, they all were too tired to do anything but lie down and sleep right away. Minho seemed to sleep pretty peacefully too, Chan noticed. He dreamt about his cats two nights in a row and the others were surprisingly quiet besides some muffled talks about missing his family and having no time to meet his friends.

Not that he was spying or anything.

Maybe he was the only one to care about what they had. Scratch that, he wasn’t the only one. Woojin was a bit too invested as well, reminding them all the time they had to clear things up. He came to bully him umpteenth times and heard him do the same to Minho. Still, it didn’t change things. They didn't, but Chan knew it was the best thing to do before he turns completely crazy.

At the end of the afternoon, since the rest of the day was cleared of schedule, he came back home earlier with Changbin who went straight to his room to rest. He offered to watch a movie with his favourite hyung, but Chan wasn’t in the mood, he had to wait for Minho. As the leader, he had to solve the awkward situation before they could turn into a bigger problem. Minho’s current behaviour wasn’t giving him a lot of hope, but he couldn’t run away any longer. Even if it meant he might hurt himself in the process.

When he reached their dorm, he went to the sofa in the main room, switched on the TV and waited. He didn’t want to start working on his computer knowing he would eventually be too distracted. It wasn't that late, but after half an hour, Chan was already hopping up and down with impatience.

Later, his mobile phone rung and he rushed to answer it. Ah~ ‘love really makes you fool’ he thought when he opened the message from Seungmin informing him the full magnae line was down for ice cream – courtesy of Woojin – before coming back to the dorm. He tried to focus on the TV program, but he wasn’t sure he could say what it was about. He really was too distracted.  

Years later, or maybe only ten minutes more, but it felt the same, the door opened and Minho came in. Chan stood up quickly. He waited for him to come instead of going to meet him. When he had taken off his coat, Minho looked in the living room from the door frame.

“Are you alone?” He asked Chan who nodded, not really trusting his voice just yet. “Standing?” He asked again and Chan nodded once more.

Minho chuckled and walk toward him. He stopped by his side to look at the television.

“What are you watching?”

“You.”

Surprised by the answer he didn't expect, Minho turned his head to meet Chan’s dark eyes focused on him as if he owned the world. For a long moment, they just look at each other to the point they could have drowned in the other eyes.

 “You can’t just say that Chan,” Minho breathy voice hit him.

Bravely, he walked closer, leaving only a few inches between them. All the thoughts Chan kept in mind for the discussion he dreaded so much vanished. At the moment, he just could feel the warm body so close, the beautiful features of his face and those deep eyes on him, daring him to move away if he could.

“There’s something in you that keeps pulling me closer,” he sounded like he was unsure if it was a good thing or not, but he was clearly enjoying the effect it had on the leader. “Can I?” he asked, his lips already ghosting against his.

Chan knew he shouldn’t agree, shouldn’t give in when he knew it wouldn’t do any good, but how could he ever refuse?

It was dangerous. It wasn't what he had wanted either, but he couldn't help it and act instinctively. Centimetre by centimetre, he leaned closer, so slowly that it could have killed them. Their lips met and their mind went blank. Minho passed his hand in his back and pushed him down to the couch. He smirked at the sight of the usually composed boy messily panting, silently asking for more. Minho straddled him and cupped his face as he joined their mouths once again. He pressed their body even closer and quickly deepened the kiss.

“Please, spare us the show.”

They jumped away from each other and Minho found himself standing by the wall a second later.  Chan was trying to gather his sense, but the fire he still felt inside him didn’t really help.

“Can't you use words instead of hands? It wasn't exactly what I meant when I said you both should talk,” Woojin said half-jokingly, “well sorry for disturbing, but the kids will be in in a second, so you might want to make yourself presentable,” he added.

“It's nothing, we were pretty much done,” Minho dismissed with a shrug and received a disapproving look from the oldest.

Chan took a deep breath and wanted to curse. Why should he always have someone to interrupt them at such time? He was used to it in a household of nine men who took him for their mother half of the time, but it was very unpleasant.

And why was he kissing Minho instead of clearing their situation and talk about their feelings, anyway? Did he have to always forget his resolution once Minho's heated body was a bit too close?

Maybe this was what they were. Heated.

He looked at Minho who was now greeting the magnae as if he hadn’t been all over Chan a minute ago. His behaviour wasn't exactly what he expected after a kiss like the one they shared, but the dancer had always been fast to react and move on.

A glance toward the oldest told him he wasn’t shocked – how would he after all the support he gave them – but kept staring at Minho with a frown. Was he the only one feeling uncomfortable right now? Cursing himself once more, he didn't dare to say one word and left to lock himself in the bathroom, the only place you could a bit of privacy in the dorm.

Minho watched him walk away and his smile feel for a moment before he shook his head. When he looked up, his eyes met Jisung’s unhappy ones. The rapper crossed his arms on his chest and even if Minho had to look down to meet his gaze, he suddenly felt really small.

“Spill, what's this?”

“What are you talking about?” To avoid his friend's scolding eyes, Minho went to the kitchen to take a drink.

“Min, don’t even try to lie to me. I know probably more about you than your mother does, so don't even think you can trick me. I might joke around, I’m not a fool.” His voice was stern and Minho knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid Jisung’s critics. He was too attached to their leader to let him go so easily.

“Is it about me and Chan? Minho asked innocently as he gulped his drink.

“You and Chan? What makes you think it is?” Jisung faked to be surprised. “I’m so happy to see him run away when you both look so obviously like you just made out,” He blamed and slapped Minho’s arm. “Chan almost ran away and if I happen to hear it’s because you’re being a coward again, I will not let it go, hyung!” Jisung was borderline disrespectful, which was really unusual for him, but he and Changbin were the ones who knew the best when Chan was hurt and he wasn’t one to let it go. Minho guessed he deserved the scolding.

“Woojin said you had to talk and we all agreed because we know you need it. Did you two even try to?”

“Talk...” the moment he shared with Chan replayed in his mind and Minho smirked, “Yeah ~ kind of.”

 “Why do I have a bad feeling when seeing your expression?”

“You shouldn't. It was good, very good,” his smile widened, replaying in his head more details of the scene.

“You freaking look like a pervert.

“Hey! There's nothing bad thinking about something good,” he joked.

“You completely are,” Jisung sighed, “I feel sorry for Chan.”

“Why?” Minho asked genuinely, not willing to joke any more.

“He looks rather serious you know,” Jisung said honestly. And I thought you were, but you're just acting like you’re just playing around.”

“I am serious,” Minho stated firmly. “You know I care about Chan a lot.”

“I know.” Jisung stopped and gave Minho his most serious gaze. “But does he?”

Minho opened his mouth, ready to reply smartly but closed it back, twice. The words didn't seem to reach his vocal cords.

“Just looking at you, he can't guess any of your feelings. The situation will never change if you don’t tell him.” Jisung looked for Minho's eyes focused on the ground. “As your self-proclaimed soulmate, I know you're just a kitten unable to show his true feelings... but you owe him an explanation.

“I know...” Minho whispered, “But I can't!” He said, a bit louder. “Give me time to get ready.”

“Oh I would give you all the time you want, but I'm not the one who’s hurt and I don’t want him to be any longer.”

“What do you think I can do?” he asked hesitantly. Minho rarely sounded so unsure.

“Talk. And a real talk this time. No hand, no tongue. At least, not before everything is settled,” he joked to reassure his closest friend a bit.

Minho smiled at the implied meaning. Jisung was the best to comfort and scold him at the same time. He was also the only one to dare to do it beside Woojin and Chan, but he was right. He was always right about those things, Minho blamed the younger’s sensitivity.

After a moment he sighed and went to his room. The lights were off, but Chan was in his bed, his eyes closed and breathing evenly.

On tip-toe, Minho got undressed and walked toward his bed. Even if it was dark, he knew the surroundings well enough to be able to do everything silently. When he reached the place between their two beds, Chan shuffled. A bit surprised by the unexpected presence, Chan didn't dare to tell he was just dozing as the older did his best not to wake him up.

Minho stopped moving, there was no sound to indicate he was in his bed. And for good reason, Minho's hand brushed the verge of his sheet and he felt the mattress cave in as he sat on it. He hesitated to reveal he wasn't asleep, but for some reason, he didn't and preferred to wait. For a moment, everything became silent again and Minho didn't move. Chan carefully concentrated on his breath that surely wasn't the one of a sleeping person but Minho visibly didn't notice.

After a long moment of silent, Chan had the urge to open his eyes, to check what was going on... unwillingly, he frowned slightly at the thought. He heard Minho chuckle in silence and cold fingers softly stroke his face to erase the marks on his forehead.

His heart fastened and he was pretty sure Minho would notice. He had never been under such stress before. Minho brushed his messy curls gently, petting his hair the way he saw him do it often with the younger ones. Chan never knew it could feel so good.  

“I guess Jisung is right?” Minho asked as he ran softly his hand through Chan's hair.

When he didn't receive any answer, even if he didn't wait for one, Minho stood up and walked toward his own bed.

“Sleep well~ he said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next, to him, he let Chan perplexed with the memory of the tender touch that kept him – once again – away from sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it’s a mess, I know... but I can't let them go! Y_Y  
> Sorry I took quite some time, I hope it's still readable XD  
> What did you think of Side effects???


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is quite short and it looks like a filler but it's... maybe not one? lol  
> I didn't aim it to be at least ^^  
> I hope you still like it and you survived Minho's killer perf!

When the alarm clock resounded in his pillow – he was always setting his mobile phone in buzzer mode, the movement was more effective than the sounds he easily ignored – Chan woke up slowly. He breathed deeply and smelled soft effluvia of alcohol. It took him a moment to remember where it came from. Then the images of the soft brush from Minho's fingers appear behind his closed eyes.

He could still feel it burning his skin and beside him as if he never left his bed. The night had been filled with his memory, his skin, his kisses and hugs... Chan didn't know if he slept particularly well or not. Opening his eyes with the reminiscence of those dreams was very pleasant, but he didn't sleep that much overall.

After a moment, he looked on the second bed to see Minho still sleeping, for once. He stayed there longer than he should have, watching him until he saw the heavy eyes slowly flutter open. It took Minho a moment to realize where the stare he felt on his skin came from. He blinked and when his eyes were finally wide open, he watched back at Chan in front of him, still on his own bed.

“Morning~” Chan whispered softly with a smile.

“Morning,” Minho answered back, voice hoarse and sleepy.

He stroked his face and pushed his hair back to stare at the other man in silence. They didn't talk. None of them wanted to break the sweet bubble they created unwillingly. They did remember each event, each moment and everything that made things awkward between them, but while they were barely awake and looking at each other, they couldn't care less.

They wanted to enjoy the quiet moment they had the chance to share right now.

“You look cute when you wake up,” Minho said as he smiled from the sigh of Chan's puffy eyes hidden behind the messy curls falling all over his face.

“You always look cute,” Chan replied back, feeling bold in the morning.

Minho chuckled and Chan soon followed, too whipped to resist the other’s cute giggles. They heard noises downstairs and Minho turned to check the time on his phone.

“We have to get up,” he sighed.

“We have to,” Chan agreed.

“Let's go,” Minho whispered as he stands up, staying longer than needed in between the two beds.

Chan skilfully caught his wrist to prevent him from walking away. Minho sent him a wondering gaze, surprised by his sudden move.

“Let's stay a bit more.”

Minho's lips stretched to form a full smile and he sat back on his bed to face Chan who pushed the covert and sat on his own bed. He faced Minho without blinking, his knees almost brushing his and leaning until they were mere centimetres apart.

“But we have to go downstairs or the manager will rush here to bring us out,” he pinpointed.

“I know.”

Minho’s fingers moved to reach Chan's and playfully brushed the offered skin, following the visible veins along with his hand. It felt nice to face each other without a word, yet Chan had a hard time controlling his train of thoughts. He tried to focus on the small hand stroking his and bit his lips as his heartbeat gradually fastened.

Now or never, he thought.

“Minho,” he murmured, sounding so delicate and insecure.

Minho's raised a wondering eyebrow while encouraging him to go on. Chan lifted his head and caught his eyes. Minho's heart fluttered, unusually insecure and he felt as if he was drowning in the deep brown iris.

“What are we?” the leader whispered, almost too low to be heard.

“What?” Minho asked stunned, not expecting this matter at all.

“What are we, Chan repeated.

“It's … hard to tell, Minho said carefully. I actually think... no. I know, I have feelings for you.

“And?”

“And I... I don’t know… I” he didn't end his sentence and lowered his head to avoid Chan’s eyes on him.

After a too long silence, Chan’s palm caught his jaw and lifted his chin.

“I love you, Minho,” he said out of the blue.

Minho blood went to his head and he felt as if it was pounding in his head looking how loud it seemed to be. Chan was looking at him, his eyes sparkling with expectations but Minho couldn't say one word. They seemed connected but none of them could formulate any word. Minho didn’t know how to deal with the sudden rush of stress. He didn’t know what to say, how to reply or how to explain. They looked closer than they had been a second ago but wondered if it was a trick from his already dependent mind.

For a second, one of the longest of his whole life, Chan thought Minho would kiss him again. Minho seemed more comfortable with his body than words, but Chan didn't know if he wanted it or not.

Since they last shared a kiss, he missed the sweet taste of his full lips on his, but he knew he couldn't let their mind wander once again, guided by their primal need to feel each other. Chan thought about asking something, an answer, a thought, at least a word... but before he had time to speak, a door slammed and they could hear loud footsteps from the outside.

“Where is Chan?! We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!” they faintly heard from the main room, followed with various noises and voices trying to explain too many things at the same time.

Minho seemed to come out of the world he was lost in. He looked at Chan with shock and blushed. His second hand rested softly on Chan's and he slipped slowly his captive fingers out the other’s palm.

“The manager is calling,” he stood up, reaching the door in the blink of an eye. “I'm sorry,” he whispered as he opened the door, clearly wanting to run away from the all too intimate moment.

“Minho?” Felix called from the corridor, “are you two… ready? We tried to give you more time but it looks like hyung had been waiting enough. We couldn’t do much to delay…,” he explained sheepishly.

Minho passed by Felix without answering. It didn’t take long to the heavy atmosphere following him as he left the room to hit the young Australian. He stammered some non-understandable things and reached the door to peek inside the room. When he noticed the dumbfounded boy sitting on the bed, Felix frowned and bit his lips.

“Bad timing... sorry, Chan, sorry,” Felix apologized in English.

He looked genuinely regretful and immediately caught Chan in a hug. Felix looked almost as down as he was and Chan was half-grateful half-sorry for the young boy’s hyper-sensitivity that helped him understand the situation all too well.

“I’m really sorry, Chan... if I can do anything…” Felix said again, his head hidden in the crook of the leader’s neck.

Chan sighed. Felix smelled like home and was the best reassurance, but he couldn’t ignore how Minho shrugged off his confession to run away. Chan felt weak for not being able to face the dancer and talk about their relation, but Minho was the one who didn't want to face it.

The whole day, Chan tried to trust Felix’s words. It was just a question of timing, it didn’t mean anything else, the younger repeated with an awfully gloomy smile in the middle of the too common hugs he gave him through the whole day. Chan really tried to believe him, only to see his hope crushed when at night he found their room empty and heard the dancer talking with Jisung and Seungmin next door. Even if he wanted to wait for him to come back, he guessed it would be useless. Minho’s behaviour had been obvious enough to tell him he didn’t want to be by his sides just yet.

Because he knew.

He knew Minho was trying to avoid any confrontation.

And he didn't know what to expect about that. 


	15. Chapter 15

“And then?” Jisung asked lazily, his eyes alternating between his friend and the phone in his hands.

Minho blinked confused and stared at his best friend rolling on his bed. “Then nothing.”

Jisung snapped faster than it should have been humanly possible, eyes wide and ready to bite. Slowly he sat on his knees, kicking the sheets at the bottom of the bed and leaving his phone behind.

“Nothing?!” He repeated, his voice a good pitch higher than usual.

Minho avoided looking at him, guilt creeping once again. “I was so awkward… I just walked away,” he looked down and bit his nails automatically feeling his friend looking at him in disbelief.

“Tell me you're kidding.”

“Huh?”

“Get out of here, you dumbass!” he stated deadpan.

No one talked to Minho with this tone, no one and he was ready to fight.

“I’m sorry?” he was ready to protest and claim his long-forgotten hyung status.

“Get out,” Jisung said again, surprisingly bold for the scaredy-cat he was known to be.

Minho didn't know if he was joking or not. He had a poker face and something in his voice made him look tired and almost pissed but even if Jisung was often playing around, Minho had the feeling that he may be meaning his words. Still, the dancer didn't move and waited for him to laugh it out, to ask him to lay in the bed with a yawn or even punch him playfully on the arm like he occasionally did. Anything that would erase the uncomfortable feeling of what was the closest to a fight the two ever had.

Nothing came. He could feel in his guts how Jisung seemed to be restraining himself, staying still so he wouldn’t ramble angrily. It was disturbing and he gradually felt guiltier under the accusing glare.

It wasn't normal for him to be in this situation with Jisung. They had been the closest since the very start of the group and despite being the youngest, Jisung had always been around to support him through the hardships.

If Woojin and Changbin were the first one to find out about his sleeping habit, Jisung had been the one to lull him to sleep when, the first months, he had been too afraid to even fall asleep because of his new dormmates. Jisung never asked, never criticised his behaviour. He had been the companion of so many evening and nights, the cuddle-buddy he shared hundred of stories with, from the most important to the most futile until they both fell asleep.

Right now, Jisung looked quite different from his usual self. Minho didn't dare to say anything, because he already knew the reason. Jisung knew him too well and cared for Chan too much.

As per usual, when he slipped in his friend’s bed the night before, Jisung wrapped his arms around him and let him cuddle until the restless feelings in his heart deaden enough to let him sleep. He might have known then that Minho was trying to escape, run away from his room. No need to be a genius to understand his intentions. Jisung wasn't as stupid as people make him sometimes, he asked him to spill everything and predictably enough, he did. The younger let him stay for the night because he didn't know the situation and wanted to give time to his stubborn friend, but now that he knew, he didn’t look too willing to let him stay longer.

Now, Minho was contemplating alternatively the bedsheet and the floor trying his best to look natural as he was avoiding carefully Jisung’s eyes. As used to this as he was, the squirrel didn't care one bit.

“I'm sure you do know how much I love you hyung, but right now I’m a millisecond away from kicking your ass, so I want you to get out of my room and go to yours. Seungmin will come soon anyway, he will not be pleased to find you dirtying his bed,” Jisung said without any pity toward Minho's puppy-like pout. “And I don’t want to see you before you settled everything, you hear me.”

The older bit his lips as if he was ready to sob, but nothing seemed to weaken Jisung's decision. Minho sighed, admitting his defeat and retreated back to his room.

“Sleep well in your room Minho Hyung!” Jisung added when he passed the door, earning a growl from the said hyung.

Following the ~~order~~ advice, Minho went to his room to find it wrapped into darkness. He stepped in carefully, head low and eyes down on the floor. He wasn't bold enough to look toward Chan. He should have though...

“Minho,” a whisper came behind his back and goosebumps ran up to his spine.

Chan knew it wasn't the best moment, but since the manager cut off their last tentative to put things down, he barely slept. He knew that if he didn't start the discussion himself, they would never have talked at all. Schedule or not, had they not been interrupted, Minho would probably have found a way or another to run away from this discussion that seemed to frighten him so much.

Sweet Minho was probably afraid to break his heart, but his heart was already broken. He knew the dancer was attracted to him if the heated kisses they shared were enough to show him as much, but he surely wasn’t as emotionally invested as Chan was. Minho might want to preserve the crumbs of their friendship by avoiding the confrontation, but Chan needed it to move on. He needed to try again, to get turned down and find his friend back. He needed to clear things to find a piece of rest.

When he heard his name, Minho whole body tensed. He was so unprepared, though no preparation would have helped anyway.

He turned to see Chan staring at him with his arms crossed under his head like a pillow. The light from the corridor was low but Minho could clearly see his intense dark eyes. They looked tired, but Minho never felt as weak and exposed as he was now under his gaze.

“Chan...” he murmured so low that it was barely catchable.

For a moment they just looked at each other and the tension grew uncomfortably fast. Unable to bear the feeling anymore, Chan sat up and bit his lips.

“I'm sorry to be so insistent...”

He didn't end his sentence but he didn't have to for Minho to understand the meaning perfectly. Chan was looking for a way to formulate his thought and Minho was trying to gather the pieces of his melted soul to explain his feelings.

“Don’t be afraid to hurt me,” Chan breathed out. He tried to sound firm, but he probably never felt as soft and weak. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat and kept going, “It already hurts.”

He couldn't look more sincere with this pain clearly visible through his feature. The sight caught Minho’s breath. His eyes widened in panic. Chan was their steel-like leader. He knew about his anxiety, but his strength had always overpowered it all and that was why the members relied on him so much. He was strong and had shoulders that could bear the whole team’s worries, he was not one to be hurt so easily. Or maybe it hadn’t been so easy and Minho misunderstood him from the very beginning.

“Chan.”

“This situation, the way you avoided the discussion,” he stopped, looking down and up again to catch Minho's eyes, “the way you avoided me...”

Minho felt the panic rise and he wanted nothing more than taking Chan into his arm and play with his fluffy to bring back the smile he couldn’t find on him anymore. ‘You took it away’ he thought and before his brain was ready to function properly his mouth was already running wild to solve the matter.

“I'm sorry, I’m so sorry Channie… I never think … I was afraid and I … until now I've never... Ach~” he cursed, running angrily a hand through his hair. He clenched his fist in front of his closed eyes and took a deep breath.

“I suck at this.”

“This?” Chan frowned.

“Relationships,” Minho winced at his own words, then faltered a bit more seeing how small Chan looked in the corner of his bed.

“Oh. I see.”

Clearly, Chan didn’t see. It probably sounded as another dumb excuse. Maybe it was, but Minho had never been too good at finding the right words.

“I always find a way to fuck up… but I don’t want to fuck up with you… I don’t want to hurt you… It's... fast...” he said with the steadiest voice he could pull off at the moment.

“Fast? What's fast?” Chan asked without thinking.

Minho didn't know. It was easy for him to say how much he loved his friends and family, it was easy to hug, kiss, cuddle and touch everyone bordering on indecency, but actually telling 'I love you' without the friendly hint behind the words was the hardest thing ever. With fame and fans, the words lost a bit of their meaning. They were kind words, he meant it, for sure, but not in the way Chan was telling them.

It felt weird to be confronted to his own weakness.

“Everything. Me, you... our relationship.”

“I love you. I had enough time to figure it out. I feel it, that's all,” Chan whispered, almost afraid to see him run away once again.

“I think… I think I need time.” Minho didn’t have to say everything out loud. Chan knew him well enough to understand the message between the lines.

He was known to blurt out things, scream randomly or not talk when he didn’t feel like it, but despite appearances, he needed to be sure of the things he was saying. The way their relationship swung to a sexual one way too fast made him doubt about his true feelings. He looked way more simple to understand than he truly was.

That was so Minho...

Chan sighed. He tried his best to stay still, to be understanding and supportive. He knew Minho needed it and he wasn’t one to refuse Minho anything, but he wasn’t sure he could spare his own feelings.

“I'll give you some time Minho. But I can't promise I'll suffer the torture for long,” Chan concluded, sinking under the blanket to hide and leaving Minho alone to deal with his guilt and overthinking brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love those two, so I hope you're not bored with them yet!
> 
> Also I'm planning a fun Hyunlix after this one ^^


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Chan woke up when Minho was barely leaving the room. He stopped his movement right beside the door when he noticed Chan stirring awake.

“... Good morning Hyung,” Minho said hesitantly.

Their eyes met and the dancer pulled a weak smile. He wanted to do everything he could to bring back the soft moments he used to share with Chan, but he was not sure of what to do.

Chan didn't reply back to the smile and greeting. He stared at the younger thoughtfully, unable to form a word. He wasn't pissed, he was heartbroken and he didn’t expect Minho to do anything after what happened. Was he somehow in a daydream? It sounded more probable than seeing the other so unsure, almost weak and obviously scared of making a mistake.

Minho was cautious, but solely focused on him and it made him think about many of things… A LOT.

It took him some time to accept fully the things he felt for his lovely 4D members. He knew those feelings weren't exactly one-sided but he was still doubting Minho's. Surely, Minho liked him very much, they were friends before anything else and he clearly had a physical attraction toward him. However, even if Minho would not willingly toy with their precious leader’s heart, it was still hard for Chan to know his feelings were not reciprocated.

While he zoned out, Minho started to stress out. He bit his low lip and slowly closed the door without a word behind him as he left. Chan followed ten minutes later, time for him to settle his mind a bit. He was grateful for the move, but he didn’t dare to hope. So far, Minho’s behaviour was only that, hope.

All nine left early to practice and the morning went by rather normally, except maybe for Minho and Chan.

Since they were busy with dancing and singing practice none of the member realised right away and even if they did, they didn’t point it out – not even Woojin and Jisung.

They worked hard for four hours straight until they had to leave the JYP building to join a radio show featured in. They were all silent during one hour trip to the other side of Seoul where the show was building.

When they arrived, staff members were already waiting for them, ready to give them the necessary hair-styling and make-up for the online recording. While they were waiting for their manager to bring their meals, Hyunjin and Seungmin happily began to talk with some people they previously worked with as MCs.

Someone knocked at the door and Bambam’s head appeared at the entrance. He greeted the persons in the room and directly went to his best friend. He hugged him for a good minute and straddled on the chair beside him.

“Bambamie?! When did you come back? Weren’t you in the Philippines?” Chan exclaimed happily, hugging back his best friend.

“I was,” Bambam laughed, “Until the day before yesterday, but we came back a bit earlier.”

“Good. I didn't think you would be there.”

“I didn't either, they call Youngjae and me for a guest appearance today. When I heard Stray Kids were there as well, I had to greet my hoobaes,” he joked.

Chan playfully punched Bambam’s arm who fought back until it ended in loud laughed and another hug. They talked a lot, catching up for the long months away from each other, barely acknowledging the people around them until the manager came in to give them food.

The members started to eat and Chan wasn’t the last one to pick his plate. He shared a bit with his friend who was waiting for Youngjae before leaving for their next schedule, his eyes shifting toward Stray Kids’ lead dancer every now and then.”

“Minho looks quieter than usual,” Bambam said out loud when he caught his friend’s gaze on the said boy. He wasn’t teasing, but Chan’s pale cheeks immediately changed to a warmer colour.

“I know. It’s a bit weird, it’s unusual it?” he tried to joke, his voice low and his hand in front of his mouth to hide from Minho.

The precaution wasn't necessary since Minho wasn't following the paying attention to anyone, wrapped in his own world. No need to be a genius to notice, but Bambam didn’t know the boy enough to pry too much. He knew his friend well enough to know he would be able to tell him more, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in front of his members.

“Is he okay? Is anything going on?” Bambam simply asked, worrying about Chan as well, knowing how close the two were.

“I'd like to know too...” Chan whispered to himself.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, self-talking. You wanna try a bit?” He changed the subject, offering his friend one of his pieces of chicken.

“No thanks, I have to go,” he answered looking at his watch. “I still need to get to Yeouido before 2PM (lol) to join the members, you know how they’ll tease if I’m late - again.”

“Okay, lemme know if you have time for a drink with your old friend someday in your fully packed star schedule~” Chan smiled jokingly.

Bambam laughed and nodded, “of course, I can probably find a few hours for an old acquaintance,” he joked back, “I’m glad we could talk. I hope I can talk to Minho too next time.” He didn’t hide the meaning behind his words and gave a full smile to his friend as he stood up to leave.

Chan tried to hide his rosy cheeks behind his food while Bambam waved at the other members. They hit each other’s fist as the last greeting and the GOT7 member headed to the door.

From his seat, Woojin was staring with a frown. Minho was a bit too quiet for his liking and Chan was blushing in the corner as he swallowed down his usual crazy amount of food. “What again,” he scowled, talking to no-one in particular. He was ready to ask his fellow 97liner, but a hand on his shoulders stopped him from moving.

“They need to solve it alone,” Changbin said behind his back.

“But...” he began, ready to reply back.

“Really, Minho needed a wakeup call and I think he got it. He has to man up now, but I don’t think we can help him.”

Changbin’s voice was firm and for a moment Woojin blinked at him confused. Actually, he didn't expect the members to know much about the situation, let alone his about interference. It had been quite naïve, knowing how close the members were, but he was still surprised. He didn't have time to think a lot more about it that he met Felix's sunny smile calling him by his side so they could get their hair styled together.

Soon, they were called by their duty and they were back to their perfect professional selves. Everything went fine despite the noticeable lack of interaction, not even small touches, between Chan and Minho. The recording hadn’t been that long but the day was gone and the early practice tired them enough to have most of them stay silent.

In the car, Chan sat in the back, next to Jeongin and Hyunjin while Minho sat in the middle with Changbin. During the ride back home, Minho's head was heavily falling against the window, too worn out to remain still. Now, Chan noticed Minho’s particularly tired features. He surely hadn't slept that well. Chan was confused. Shouldn’t he be the most exhausted one? Wasn't he the one in the most mind-torturing position? How come he didn’t notice earlier? He didn’t hear the younger either during the night, was he getting too focused on his own feelings?

The car stopped and they all went out. Woojin claimed the couch followed by Felix to play a game, Seungmin and Hyunjin hurried to the kitchen for a snack while the others went directly to their respective rooms. Chan took the time to take a bath. Even though they all showered before leaving the practice room, he wanted to peacefully enjoy the warm water and the appeasing feeling to be laid in the bathtub with vapour all around.

And he did so. When he came out of the bathroom, his fingers were already creased but he felt better. His dried his body and dressed up with his pyjama. He took another towel for his head and finally went to his room.

The first thing he saw was Minho on the untied bed. The way he was laid over the blanket, told him he had probably planned to wait for him before falling asleep.

Chan breathed out noisily. They were so stupid. When his hair was sufficiently dry, he put the towel on a chair and climbed in his bed. He looked at the other bed and stood up again to properly reinstall Minho in the bed before he laid back on his own. As expected, he fell asleep easily, helped by his exhaustion.

“Chan~”

Chan’s snapped open automatically. He began to be accustomed enough to this situation. Though, the intonation of Minho’s voice was new. It wasn't playful or teasing, even less an erotic one, it sounded like he was sobbing.

“I'm so stupid. I am not worth someone like you... will you forgive me?”

Minho's voice was soft and shaking as if the pain was refraining his words from coming out. It broke Chan's heart. Minho having a nightmare and whispering his name wasn't really a good thing he thought.

Maybe things weren't as easy as he thought they were for Minho. Actually, he didn't know what he thought any more. Was this day the reason of his nightmare or was it something else? Regardless of the reason, Chan couldn't bear the sad cry.

“I'm sorry Chan, I'm sorry...”

Hearing Minho's plea again, Chan stood up and sat on the verge of the bed. He observed Minho's wet eyelids and hesitated for a while. Delicately, he stroked his arm. Minho's hand went to catch it firmly. Before he had time to understand the situation, he was pulled toward the bed and fell on the side of the mattress.

The sobbed decreased but the uneven respiration could still be heard. Chan took his decision. He pushed Minho's body on the other side of the bed and lifted up the cover. He laid on the bed and tucked in the cover. Instantaneously, Minho's clung to him and Chan gladly pressed the dancer against him.

With Chan's body as a pillow and his arms around his chest, Minho’s sobbed calmed down and they both fell back in a deep pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the ending, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update since I'm leaving to Seoul tomorrow!  
> haha, I hope you still enjoy this story, it's my precious baby <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not updating well since I'm travelling around Korea, but I try!
> 
> To be honest I'm not very fond of the second part of this chapt....... >//<

Minho's night had been quiet and restful. He never felt so relax in what seems like years... or maybe he didn't rest that well in years. Recharged and agreeably warmed, happy. The cover had slipped a bit but he couldn't feel the cold. He didn't have to think much about it to know why. He recognized the feeling of a tight embrace pretty well and would recognize this familiar smell at any time.

Chan's smell. Chan’s strong arms locked around his body. He almost thought he was still lost in his lovely dream, but he knew he was not. This made the situation way weirder. Why was Chan by his side in what seems to be his bed after the cold exchanges they had the day before? Well if this was his bed... maybe he had been creeping into Chan’s once again.

Hesitantly, Minho opened one eye, then the other. The first thing he saw was Chan's neck and chin. Chan's head rested on the verge of the pillow, tilted on the side with Minho's well-kept under his chin in a protective way. His pale skin looked soft and untouched. He had to fight the urge to press his lips and teeth against the offered skin. It felt weird but it was also pleasant to wake up to such sight. He liked the lines of their leader’s face.

He tried to look around and shifted a bit. It was indeed his bed. Meaning he wasn't the one who moved. He wondered why Chan was beside him. Why would he want to do that when all Minho did lately was hurt him?

He didn't think further since Chan's grip tightened, preventing him from moving more. Minho didn't struggle and melted at the warmth he felt in his stomach. The idea didn't even cross his mind. Instead, he put back his head against Chan's clavicle. His cheek rested against the bare skin of his chest and he snuggled a bit more. He closed back his eyes and tried to forget everything to focus on the sensations.

His legs tangled on their own, they were as close as possible. On his hair, he appreciated with amusement Chan's breath shake some locks. Slowly, few images of a trap, dark alley and Chan leaving him came to his mind and he remembered. A nightmare. He probably had disturbed Chan sleep. Even though they weren't in best terms since their argument, he could tell Chan came to reassure him. Even if he was hurt because of him, Chan still came for his sake.

Right now, in this embrace he was safe. He felt good, he felt cared, he felt... loved.

Chan loved him. Chan _Loved_ him.

The words kept ringing in his mind. The realisation came as if he only caught their full meaning. Was it like that, being truly loved? He never doubted Chan's confession, but he couldn't trust it fully either. He had never been _Loved_. He never felt something so altruistic for anyone, but he should know by now how selfless Chan was. He knew family love, friend love, fan love, crush love... but not the love Chan was talking about.

Instead, now he could feel it. It seemed almost too powerful to bear.

A phone vibrated and stopped soon after. The body against his moved and Minho wondered if the sound had been enough to wake Chan up. He didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted him to or not, but he didn’t want to break the moment.

For a while, he didn't hear anything nor felt him move. Then, the arm under his neck slid and fingers tangled in his hair to stroke his head gently.

“You're beautiful,” Chan whispered, his voice still husky from sleep. Minho almost shivered. “And so peaceful.”

He kept petting his head and Minho could imagine Chan's dimples as he smiled.

“It would be bad if I take advantage of you when you're defenceless, wouldn't it?” Chan chuckled humourlessly. “I won't, don't worry,” he reassured softly when he noticed the goosebumps covering Minho’s skin. His raw hands brushed his nape, accentuating the shivers he probably aimed to ease.

Minho wondered if his heart wouldn’t break with how fast it started to pound in his chest, but he didn't move an inch. For sure, Chan expected him to be asleep. The only thing he had to do was open his eyes. But what would he do then? Ask Chan for the kiss he suddenly craved for? Act as if nothing happened, as if everything was just another normal morning? He knew he couldn't. Instead, he just tried to control his breath with the hope he could slow his heartbeats as well.

Chan's lips pressed on his hair and Minho decided it was too late to show he was not sleeping. He knew that if he did, Chan wouldn't be the same. He certainly wouldn't act this way if he had known Minho was awake. He would probably keep his distance and Minho didn’t want him to. If only keeping his eyes close could make this instant longer, then he was determined to do it as long as he could. He wanted to listen to Chan's regular heartbeats as a lullaby, feel his body warmth and enjoy his touch forever.

He was almost falling back to sleep with the sweet melody when heard Chan sigh. All good moments come to an end and too soon, the leader untangled himself and moved away.

“Never thought you could be sleeping that much,” Chan added as he left the bed.

Minho suddenly felt cold. Not because of the temperature of the room, but because from the loss of comfort. He opened his eyes, ready to hold him back, no matter if he had to admit his lie, but the door was already closing behind Chan.

It was Minho's turn to sigh. This situation was not possible any longer.

 

The members had separate duties for the day again. They were promoting by teams once again and of course, Minho and Chan had a different appointment. As if it wasn’t enough, Chan had a meeting at the agency afterwards requested by the staff. As if the leader wasn’t overworked already, Minho growled. He liked the staff and he was thankful for everything they did but come on, this meeting couldn't come at a worse moment.

He was particularly moody as he left for work with Changbin and Hyunjin, slightly scaring off the youngest of the too. He couldn't stop thinking about _it_. He had made his mind when Chan left the room in the morning. The empty spot in the bed felt smaller than the one in his chest when he was left alone by the elder.

The day went by uneventful, but Minho was not as invested as usual. He was desperately waiting for the end of the day to finally confront his roommate. He had been coward enough and Chan did already a lot for both of them, he needed to take a step as well.

When one after the others the members reached their dorm, Minho followed the flow through dinner and talks, feeling their leader’s absence more than the taste of the food in his mouth.  The room filled with laughter, but Minho's couldn't focus on anything beside Chan.

Long hours later, he heard Chan coming back home and Minho ran to reach him scared, but resolute.

He stood by the entrance in silence while Chan took off his shoes. Leaning on the wall, he closed his eyes to gather his wavering strength. With all the energy he could find he called out to the older boy to meet his strong gaze on him.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He asked softly, doing his best to stay still despite his obvious surprise.

“I want to talk to you...” Chan's eyes were beautiful and distracting. Minho blinked exaggeratedly to escape a moment the strong gaze. “About us,” he added.

Chan didn't say anything, visibly waiting for Minho to pursue further. He fidgeted a bit, his face showing a mix hope tainted with fear Minho felt an urge to kiss away.

“I think...” he breathed in and out twice, “We can't go on like this.”

Chan nodded and winced. “I… What do you mean?”

“I mean... All the coldness during the day and sweetness when the night comes... I care about you, Chan. I like you, even, you’re one of the first persons who cared about me since I arrived here and you can’t know how thankful I am for everything you gave me. Everything you still give me. I wish I could return everything, but a lifetime might not even be enough.”

Chan slightly blushed as he understood the implied meaning of Minho's sentence. He knew. He knew he went to his bed at night.

“I told you before, I suck at relationships. I keep hurting people and myself, I don’t know how to handle thing and I don’t want to hurt you more than anyone else, but I don't want us to be in the situation forever.”

Minho could tell he had Chan unwavering attention, looking at him as if he was opening Aladdin's cave.

 “That's why I thought that maybe, maybe we could try… like... together?”

Minho’s last words were quiet and unsure but they hit Chan like a bomb. His heartbeats were suddenly deafening, but he wanted to be sure he didn’t misunderstand. The leader opened his mouth and the word slipped out almost too silent to be heard.

“Together?” he squeaked with less confidence than he wanted.

“Yeah... together… like… a couple,” Minho explained, blushing at his turn.

“A couple,” Chan breathed out the words so beautiful yet heavy in his chest.

He gulped slowly. He needed to keep a cool head. He couldn't take his look away from Minho, but Minho couldn't look away either.

“You know you never actually answered to my feelings do you?”

“I...” Minho was taken aback and looked down, “I’m…”

“I’m not asking you to,” he smiled sadly, “But I don’t want to force anything on you. I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything for me in gratitude. I know you mean good but,”

“Just give me a chance,” Minho cut him loudly, “I’m not doing that out of gratitude. I just want to be with you and it hurts when you’re away,” Minho stopped again and Chan bit his lips hesitant yet the words were enough to make him melt.

“I’m sorry I never replied properly. I need time for… more. Just a bit…” he took a deep breath to state confidently, “I like you, Chan. Very much. Trust me, I really do.”

“I understand.”

From his expression, Minho knew Chan was still unsure but he had given up, too weak to resist him any longer. Nevertheless, he didn't accept his proposal either.

“Let's go to bed, it’s already late,” Chan shrugged, leaving Minho a bit puzzled by the sudden change.

Chan passed by him and head toward their bedroom. Minho tried to take a glimpse of the meaning of his behaviour, but his legs followed automatically. They entered the bedroom at the same time, without a word. The short time they took to get ready to bed seemed longer than usual with their heavy thoughts.

Chan switched off the lights and dived in his bedsheets with a bitter-sweet “Goodnight”.

The dark was surrounding them and Minho’s eyes took a few minutes to used to it. Chan was laying on his bed, his blanket almost reaching his chin and his eyes, seemingly ready to fall asleep. On the other side, Minho was still sat on the verge of his bed, staring at Chan’s messy blond curls spread on his pillow.

“Sleep,” Chan warned him as he closed his eyes as if he was already falling asleep.

Minho stood up instead of following the advice, taking the sentence as Chan's first step to breaking the awkwardness. He knelt on the floor beside Chan’s bed and took the wide hand between his.

“I'm sorry, Chan.”

Chan's eyeballs moved slightly but he kept his eyelids shut.

“I don't know why I'm being like this. I've never had someone caring for me the way you do and it feels like it’ll disappear if I say it back. I've never been so sincere I guess, so I don't know how to go with the flow,” Minho continued slowly.

“It won’t,” Chan whispered and Minho couldn’t stop the urge of pressing his lips against Chan’s hand. Chan's breath became a bit uneven and he shuddered at the action. Minho knew he wasn’t far from falling asleep, but he felt the fingers curl around his own.

His heart swelled and he stood up to reach Chan’s lips instead. Chan accepted the kiss with devotion, his tongue reaching for more of the sweet taste when Minho walked away.

“Can we sleep together?” Minho asked hesitantly.

“What?!” Chan’s eyes opened wide, breaking the cotton candy atmosphere they were in.

Minho understood his mistake and winced. He cleared his throat and put his hand in front of his face to hide his rather invisible blush.

“I mean can I sleep beside you?” He waited, not able to look away from Chan.

When he didn't receive any refusal, he lifted the blanket to lay down beside Chan and snuggled against his warm body. It wasn't a lot, but it was Minho's more meaningful than ever. He smiled in happiness when after a while he felt Chan's arm come around his body to keep him close.

In the silence, words slipped out of Chan's mouth and slid against Minho's messy hair. He didn't have to explain further for him to catch the whole meaning of those words. “Let's try.”

Maybe, this was the first step to the point he wanted them to reach. It was all he needed at the moment and Minho couldn’t feel happier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Japan with a filler-chapter sorry!!!  
> I missed this story~<3

Following their words, Chan and Minho "tried". Being in a relationship wasn't all that easy, but it was working out well, though Chan wasn't sure he had enough experience to say it was 'good'.

The days went by and they slowly started to build a different kind of relations. It wasn't that easy to go from a full friendship to being a couple, but they were getting closer every day.

From the start, it hadn't been very complicated to get physical, skinship was a part of the group's life and the initial attraction between the both of them was not waving off. They weren't the most demonstrative lovers, but when alone, they had their own way to be a couple. It may not be the best one, but until now, it worked.

Really, it was fine. The remaining problem might only be in Chan's head. He tried his all to be happy with what they had and on most days, it worked, but more often than he wanted to, his insecurities took the best of him. He tried to muffle them a few weeks after the official beginning of their relationship, but he quickly noticed how uncomfortable it made Minho to talk about feelings. The dancer struggled to answer properly but still tried for his sake.

Chan felt greedy and selfish for pressuring him. He hated it. He couldn't force him and he didn't want to be the one to make him uncomfortable. He should be happy with the affection Minho was already giving him, not asking for more.

Putting his doubts aside in the corner of his mind, he decided to never ask Minho again.

Though, he noticed starting then how Minho began to change slightly. He was as caring as usual, feeding the members, teasing each of them as much as he liked them, but he was careful. Chan couldn't exactly point out what was different, but he could feel it.

One sure thing, Minho was voicing out his feeling more and they didn't spend a day without hearing his "I like you", be it in the middle of a bone-crushing hug or at the random time, just like he did a moment ago a few minutes into their rehearsal.

Sometimes, those words were directed at him only and Chan could only smile softly at his consideration. Okay, it wasn't the best confession ever, but it was already something, a something that was important for him. He knew that Minho was a very bad liar and couldn't say things he didn't mean. He also knew the dancer wouldn't say more since he wasn't ready.

It was useless to force him, even though he had the will time to time, since he could tell by looking into Minho's eyes how full of feelings the sentence was. For now, it was enough.

The actual problem was somewhere else. The last few days, Minho had been incredibly touchy and it made Chan go crazy. Of course, Chan was used to the constant slight touches and warm hugs. None of them was one to hide their fondness, so they never toned down any of their soft cuddles, public or not, but Chan felt they began to act a bit more like a couple than before.

Every touch, every hug, was more intimate than before it seemed and Minho was initiating it more often than not.

While growing in number, his gestures also grew in intensity, without ever going further.

Even if they didn't technically sleep with each other, it didn't stop them from having some intense make-out session that usually ended with their hands on each other until they found relief. They've been physical before, to say the least, but not to  _That_  extend. Chan felt like he had been asking enough to his  _Boyfriend_  only without rushing things any more.

Those moments they shared, were the most pleasurable he ever had, each time better than the previous one. He didn't consider himself as a pervert, but yes, he wanted to have this part of their relationship back. He liked how they could forget themselves in each other's arms. No words, just acts and feelings. If Chan misunderstood at the beginning, he understood in those moments how in synch they could be.

Though even this, was out of date, it seemed as Minho put an end to it about a week ago. Well, more than a week exactly nine days to be accurate, not that he counted.

Okay, it wasn't that much, but for them, it was unusual and Chan was almost ready to jump in a pool of ice to cool down his feverish body.

Minho was one to be openly joking with sexual innuendo, touching him at the most inappropriate places at the worse time and getting what he wanted when he wanted it. Patience was not his thing, but to Chan's desperation, Minho started to be more assertive, bolder in his approaches only to stop things before they get any further than their usual heated kissed and wandering hands.

It was probably the worst moment to think about this, while the whole group was there, practising their latest choreography under their DanceRacha's lead.

Right now, only watching Minho was making his crazy. Alternating his overly sensual moves with his lustful glance toward him through the mirror when no one was watching, Minho had to do this on purpose. Such a tease. 

Chan needed a break, really; and a shower, a very cold probably.

"Kids, let's stop for now," he said suddenly, startling the younger members.

He took a deep breath and close his eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you guys can leave first," he said too stiff to be natural.

He tried with all his might to ignore the pretty sound of Minho's giggles as he left the room a bit too fast. 

Soon, Chan heard footsteps behind him and he didn't have to turn around to recognize the owner.

"Woojin, go to the van, I told you to go first. I'll join later on," he said lazily.

"Tired?" The older asked with a noticeable smirk.

"Of course," Chan frowned, "we've been dancing for six hours straight, aren't you tired too?"

"Poor thing~ Woojin chuckled without answering his question.

Chan frowned. He knew his bandmate well enough to say he wasn't there without any purpose.

"Why aren't you going home?"

"Talking with people here and there," Woojin answered vaguely, "and making sure you're fine."

Chan nodded, but he wasn't convinced. "I'm fine. You should keep an eye on the others."

"I'm sure they're good, they probably are already going home. You should hurry there too if you're that tired."

"You're not coming?

"I will."

Woojin's eyes were piercing through Chan's soul and the leader sighed. Of course, Woojin knew. Woojin Always knows and he was waiting for Chan to talk. The leader might have been more desperate than he thought. Even if Woojin was their unofficial matchmaker – and the only one he dared to talk with about any 'adult topic' without feeling like corrupting one of his kids – he was a bit too fast to spill the whole story. It was so unlike him to bother his friends with his problems and pry for information to someone else, but he needed to know why Minho made a point to arouse him but never allowed him too close.

Woojin's laugh was the last thing he expected to answer his monologue.

"I'm not sure if how my misery makes you laugh, but I guess I should be glad I made you happy for a short time," Chan replied blankly, no bitterness in his statement.

Woojin smiled fondly, any teasing left behind. He stroke Chan's back softly until his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"You think way too much, Chan."

Chan sighed, "I know, but you can't tell me I have no reason to. Sometimes I wonder if it was the right choice."

"Nobody is ever sure of their decision, but that was one you both wanted, I don't see how it could be a bad one."

"I don't know... maybe I expect too much, or maybe I'm too selfish... I don't want to pressure him."

"You are not," Woojin shrugged and caught his friend in a hug.

Chan felt a tiny bit more at ease, but they were soon interrupted by the vibration of the singer's phone in his pocket. Woojin checked it quickly and smirked.

"Don't worry," he said as he walked away.

Chan was worried. Not that he wasn't trusting Woojin – even if, yes he couldn't trust him that much on this matter – but it was frightening. And he believed had good reasons to be frightened as Woojin turned around to wave at him with a chuckle and left is the opposite direction.

If he wasn't suspicious enough, now Chan couldn't be more. At least, he didn't need this cold shower any more.

Lazily sprawled on the floor of the room, the younger members were waiting for Woojin while Jisung and Felix were waiting, hidden behind the corner.

"Woojin-hyung, here you are," Felix's voice brightened, happy to finally see the older back.

"Changbin wouldn't let us go before you come back," Seungmin complained, hugging the magnae's waist like he would with a plushie.

"He tried to blackmail us but he doesn't want to explain," Jeongin added, with hope to earn Woojin's sympathy.

"Sorry, I asked him to," Woojin replied, patting Changbin's shoulders while they exchanged a knowing glance.

"Why?" Jisung asked at his turn, easily catching the unusual atmosphere with the two older boys. He looked around and suddenly noticed one of the members was missing. "Where's Minho?" he asked with a frown.

"I wonder," Changbin looked up innocently, forgetting how bad of a liar he was and all the members saw through him right away.

"Hyung, you're hiding something," Hyunjin frowned.

"No!"

"Anyway!" Woojin interrupted them, "We should go."

"Hyung, why did we have to wait," Felix asked seriously, seemingly still worried by the situation he still couldn't understand fully.

"I needed to talk with Chan and I didn't want to go back alone afterwards."

"Hyung! You... scared me! I thought something happened," Felix scolded, worry slightly waving off his face to be replaced by a pout.

"Sorry~" Woojin apologized with a hug.

Felix didn't need much more to forget about the situation and forgive his hyung for the worry, but Jisung wasn't that easy to distract.

"Why aren't we waiting for Chan-hyung?" Jeongin asked, not ready to move his sore muscles. "We can wait for him a bit more."

"He said to go first, we better just go," Woojin grabbed the two magnaes, each of them by one arm and dragged them on their feet.

"And we still don't know where's Minho," Jisung added, more doubtful with any answer they received from the two remaining hyungs.

"We'll find them later..." Changbin dismissed lazily.

"Exactly. Let's go!" Woojin said, "Let's have a barbecue, my treat!"

"What? Without them?" Jisung asked again.

"Don't worry it's for the best. Let's go!" Woojin smiled playfully.

The youngest ones were eying him suspiciously, Woojin was not one to offer to treat them all randomly. Let again offer willingly to go somewhere to buy drinks. If he could make them share, he always would as so many members with such appetite could take over your earnings very fast. Seeing the once-in-a-lifetime chance in front of them, the Millenials rushed out of the room to head to the car waiting for them.

"Hyung, I left my wallet in my room, can we drop by the dorms to get it before we go?" Hyunjin asked.

"No way!" both Changbin and Woojin replied simultaneously.

"What?! But I need it!"

"You don't."

"Later, Hyunjin-ah, I said I'll buy the food and Changbin will take care of your drinks. Let's enjoy our time out!"

"But hyung..."

"Wait, you're acting weird... are you trying to keep us away from the dorms?" Before he had time to go on, Jisung released a short high-pitched squirrel-like scream as understanding finally hit him.

"Oh my..."

Changbin raised his eyebrows and laughed at his disgusted face.

"You guys stole my innocence," he whispered with a frown while a hand rushed to his mouth to muffle his voice.

The two older boys looked at him with exaggerated shock, eyes and mouth wide open. They weren't the most skilled actors and it was easy to notice something was going on.

"Is anything bad going on there?" Felix asked when he noticed the weird interactions.

"Oh no~," Woojin dismissed, stroking gently his hand to convince him.

"Only good, that's for sure," Changbin added, making the older laugh in agreement.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably can guess, the next chapter will also be the last one *wipes*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was ready to throw myself in the Han river with this chapter because I felt too ashamed and lame XD remember me to never try “that” again u_u  
> Also I put a warning because I can't survive the shame otherwise xDDD

Sure enough, the members disappeared the moment he let them free. None of them was around and they didn’t even bother to send him a message to confirm they left with the minivan, but he didn’t doubt he would have to call a taxi anyway. Those kids, really. Why did he love them again?

Chan ordered one with his usual application and fell loudly on the back seat once it arrived in front of the building. He felt worn out, physically and mentally. He was thinking too much and for sure, there was nothing new. He might be going crazy slowly and his sleepless nights surely didn’t have anything to do with Minho’s habit.

He surprisingly didn’t hear much from Minho lately, but once again, it was not only about his habit. He couldn’t say he and Minho were very close in the past week. He could tell something was going on his mind, but he wasn’t sure of what with their lack of interaction. Could the younger man start to regret? Was he thinking too much? Ahh, why were relationships so hard?

It was unexpectedly hard to guess Minho’s feeling sometimes. He hoped at least, the dancer would trust him enough to share his thoughts with him soon. Chan didn’t want to go on this way.

When he reached the dorm, it was entirely pitch-black. No need to be a genius to guess none of the members was home.

In a shared place with eight (yes eight, Woojin was just as childish if not more when he wanted to) loud grown-up kids, the probability of finding the house silent and dark with the members inside was very close to zero, even in the middle of the night – which it wasn’t by the way. It meant the kids didn’t go back to the dorm after practice, which could have only one explanation: Woojin.

 Great, way to be subtle, he thought.

He recalled their talk before he left the company and wondered why the eldest was pulling another of his tricks. He wasn’t sure of the reason yet, but he suspected he simply gave him time to talk things out with Minho.

He switched on the lights in the entrance and started to look around. As he thought, the house was empty. Even the rooms were quiet, with, of course, no one in, except for his roommate.

Minho was peacefully resting in his bed, eyes closed. They joined their two beds soon after they started dating but they sometimes still separated them when one of them wanted to get a good rest without possible distraction.

It happened way too much lately.

Chan could hear Minho's even breathing when he closed the door behind him. Too tired to have his brain functioning properly, he quickly got ready and directly slumped into the comfort of his bed.

He watched the sleeping beauty beside him for a while, then stretched his sore muscles as closed his eyes too. He felt a bit sorry toward Woojin for not living up to his expectation when he had made the effort to keep the younger ones away for his sake, but he couldn’t do much since Minho was already asleep.

He wasn’t very sleepy yet, but he felt the exhaustion of his mind and the aching of his limbs. With nothing else to do but listen to the soft sound of Minho’s breathing, he easily fell in a slumber.

Not long after, a well-known voice broke his sleep.

“Hmm Channie”

More moans echoed in the room and Chan’s eyes snapped open. He suddenly wasn’t sleepy anymore. In the dark, he couldn’t see much, but he tried to focus his eyes on the ceiling without moving, too afraid of what he could find if he turned around.

“Please, Chris~” A particularly low sigh, raspy and overwhelming followed the erotic whisper of his birth name.

“Gosh no,” Chan bit his lips and breathed in and out twice, “please Minho, don't do that to me when you ignored me for the whole week... I truly hate this sleeping habit,” he cursed, his hand rubbing his temples.

Instead of the moans, he expected to hear, Minho's voice reached his ears, way closer than he expected it to be.

“But I'm not sleeping Channie~”

Chan turned his head faster than he ever did, almost pulling a muscle. As his eyes grew used to the darkness, he saw Minho crawling toward him. His body was barely covered, hiding very little of his arousal.

The temperature of the room seemed to rise by fifty degrees and Chan was suddenly glad he never had many clothes on in bed. Nothing would be as awful as pants or jeans with the view displayed in front of him.

_[WARNING, you skip to the end of the rated part if you don't want to read And kids don’t read! I’m not responsible kay?]_

 

Minho was still on the verge of his bed, slightly hesitant. Chan wasn’t sure if he truly was intimidated or if he acted innocent, but Minho looked beautiful though indecent. Chan craved to see more, to touch and taste. He wanted to switch on the light to admire every curve of his body and every part of his skin.

So he did.

The light was pale yet too bright, blinding them for a moment.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, almost afraid to break the dream he felt himself in. Minho smiled brighter than ever, his lips stretching to reach his eyes.

When his eyes grew used to the light, Chan contemplated the already naked body of his lover for a long moment before he gestured toward him. Minho’s movements were agonizingly slow as he inched closer. Chan brought him toward him, stilling him on his lap as his strong hands rested on his hips.

Minho teasingly rocked his hips against him, making them both moan and eagerly grabbed his cheeks between his two hands to join their lips.

“It’s been a long time,” he whispered in between their mouths, “I missed this. I missed you.”

The kisses were rushed, impatient and Chan’s hands gripped his hips a bit more firmly to keep in contact with the real world. Soon enough, they parted and Chan was already panting as Minho started to kiss and bite his way down to his jaw and neck.

Chan was a goner. He never felt as whipped and never as spoiled. If he ever dreamt of this moment, nothing was up to the reality of Minho’s full lips drawing on his body so lovingly. Before he understood what was going on, Minho’s hands were curled against the bottom of his shirt. He took it off easily, parting only a short time to find Minho’s lips once again.

The dancer pushed him to lay against the bed while his small fingers were softly brushing each part of the bare skin.

“Did I tell you before how I love your skin?” he said against his ear and nipped the earlobe. “I mean, I love your whole body of course, but your skin… it’s so soft and pale I just want to mark it.”

The words made his whole body shiver. It sounded so loving, so possessive, the rush of emotion was almost too overwhelming.  

“God Minho, you can’t just say that,” he groaned, his erection surely growing in his pants.

“Don’t think you’re the only one excited, leader~” he teased, his nails pressing a bit more into Chan’s skin, “because I also have a hard time controlling myself right now.”

He straightened on his knees and put his arms around Chan's neck. With a bright grin, he went to kiss him, tasting his lips with his teeth. His hands slid down to Chan's underwear to take them off with no hesitation.

When the unwanted pieces of fabric fell on the floor, Minho continued to touch him, letting his fingers play with the sensitive parts of his body while he was still kissing his skin again and again.

Eager, Chan straightened on his elbows to kissed him too but Minho stopped his movement.

“Don't move,” he blew to his ear, “Lemme do it.”

If the idea of protesting came to his mind, it disappeared immediately when Minho's hand began to stroke him.

“Minho~” he moaned, full of desire, asking for more.

He would have sworn he saw Minho smile of victory, but he couldn’t care less. His veins boiled with the sparks of pleasure and he could have come at any moment.

“Tss-tss~ not yet,” Minho giggled.

His hands left him and playfully went back to his chest, his tongue following his finger marks. Chan was pretty sure it turned red by now, but his mind was way too lost to care about it. Minho moved away to take off his own underwear and sat back right against the other’s hard member. The way he rolled his hips aimed to be teasing and Chan couldn’t stop his body from thrusting up, craving for more contact. Once again, Minho stopped his movement before the pleasure built up too much.

“Minho~ please don't make me beg,” he whined, desperate.

“Be patient, Channie, I know how patient you've been. Just a bit more and I’ll give you everything you want...”

Chan couldn't understand the true meaning of his words but he couldn’t even think as Minho rubbed their members together. They moaned in unison in between the open-mouth kisses they fervently shared.

Lost in the incredible mix of pleasure and desire, Minho couldn’t wait much longer either. He carefully took Chan in his hand and slowly impaled himself. He might have prepared himself before, he still gasped at the sensation. Chan barely registered the loud growl ripped out of him when he entered Minho. The pleasure was mind-blowing and he couldn’t get enough.

“Chan…”

Minho was rocking against him, eyes half-close and mouth open. Chan wanted to print the image in his brain forever. He felt himself flying a bit more with each thrust and his hands grabbed Minho’s hips again to force him to accelerate the rhythm. Minho led their intimate dance and Chan used all his strength to meet him the best he could. A chorus of moan left them each time their body met, pleasure growing with each movement until they hit the point of non-return.

“I'm coming,” Chan groaned, his voice low and erratic.

“Me too,” Minho answered as he took the leader’s lips for another passionate kiss.

Short after, the pleasure grew too powerful for them to handle longer and they both came undone.

Chan panted, mind in the clouds. His chest was going up and down at a quick pace. As usual, everything was so powerful with Minho, so deep.

Eyes in the fog too, Minho slipped free and laid next to Chan.

_[END of the warning]_

 

Chan closed his eyes with Minho cuddled against his aching skin, both as breathless. He hitched up the cover on them and put his arms around Minho's naked body to share a tight hug.

Chan kept his eyes closed and smiled, “Thank you.”

“Thank you too, Channie,” the younger one chuckled. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

Chan was quick to deny, but with the hot body against his, exhaustion hit him and he blacked out rather fast. Eventually, Minho soon followed and fell asleep, lulled by his breathing.

It was still dark when in the early morning, he heard the keyword that took him out of his dreams.

“Channie~”

Chan's eyes fluttered open, easily recognising Minho’s soft voice. He moved in the direction of the sweet whisper to find Minho’s face right in front of him. Fully awake, head laying on his hands next to his face, he met Minho’s dark orbs before his eyelids covered them as he leaned to join their lips. Chan blinked his sleepy eyes and met Minho's beautiful smile and caring eyes before he felt his heart explode when he heard him talk.

“I love you.”

His eyes snapped and any remaining mark of sleep vanished instantly from his face.  

“I’m sorry I took that long, but you waited for me and I feel so lucky. I couldn’t be happier to have you.”

Chan covered him of butterfly kisses and hugged him tightly against his chest. “I might die of happiness right now, I love you so much,” he confessed.

 “I love you too,” Minho smiled, catching his lips in a soft and loving kiss.

Chan felt his heart burst out of his chest, ready to keep Minho locked in it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… this story is over ;_; It feels like I started only a short time ago, it’s surprisingly emotional   
> For those who are interested, I have two on-going stories:   
> Wedding Bells (HyunLix)  
> My Other Half (Jaehyungparkian)  
> And I’m thinking about taking one of my prompt for another ChanHo but I’m not settled on which on yet, so you can give me your opinion for those on my ‘prompt time’ ^^ (on wattpad)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and hopefully, we’ll meet again on another story!!!
> 
> But of course, you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodiaChi) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/melodiachu/) [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/MelodiaChu) (tho I didn't start on that XD)


End file.
